


Ghost Boy

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost! Craig, M/M, Tweek is very sad, angsty Tweek, creek - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker, Tweek's best friend and crush, has died. Tweek not knowing what to do ends up becoming his very own trouble maker, picking fights, not doing well with schoolwork, and being disobedient towards his parents. When Tweek finds a strange book in his attic, he accidentally brought back a familiar ghost, who is very confused and pissed off.





	1. Goodbye and Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by the creek ghost au created by [irondude](http://iron-dude.tumblr.com/). Their au was so cute that I wanted to write my own interpretation of it. I don't fully know the story behind their au, but it's very interesting and you guys should totally check it out.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the story and look forward to more to come.

"Nngg...C-Craig...I don't know about this man..."

"Don't worry about it Tweek, it'll be great."

"Nngg...s-still, w-what if we get found out? W-we'll get expelled from school, our parents will know, we'll be g-grounded, a-and we'll probably be sent to military school! Oh god! I won't last in military school! They'll turn me into dog chow!"

"Tweek, relax. We won't get caught, we won't be grounded, and we definitely won't be going to military school."

"H-how do you know?"

"It's cause I'm Craig motherfucking Tucker," Craig said. Tweek stared at his friend and long time crush. He looked at the spray can that was in his can and then at the wall that Craig has already sprayed paint on. Tweek just knows they were going to get in trouble, and if he knows what's best for them, he would grab Craig and run out of the school building before anyone could see them. However, when Tweek looks at Craig's blue eyes, he knew he couldn't say no to him.

"...A-alright...I-I trust you to not get us in trouble...b-but if we get caught then I'm not f-forgiving you man!" Tweek said.

"Yeah yeah, now paint that side over there and I'll finish up here," Craig said, he put back on the white mask that covers his mouth and nose and continued spray painting the wall.

Tweek sighed and put on his mask. He started spray painting his side. After ten minutes, the two were finished. Tweek couldn't help but admire their work. They did a good job, even though this is vandalism.

"Ha, I can't wait to see all those teachers' faces when they see this."

"Y-yeah, now let's get out of here."

"Alright alright, let me grab my backpack." Craig climbed down the ladder he brought and grabbed his backpack. "Alright, now help me carry this ladder back to my car."

"I-I still don't know why you couldn't use the school's ladder," Tweek said as he helped Craig carry the ladder.

"It's because the last time I did something like this, they made sure to lock up the storage room."

"Jesus...I still don't know why you have to d-do something like this man," Tweek said.

"Why not? It's fun. It'll also show them for giving me detention for two weeks."

"Y-you did flip off a teacher, the counselor, and the principle," Tweek said.

"Your point is?"

"Nnng! W-whatever man, let's just go before-"

"Hey! Who's over there?" The school's security guard exclaimed.

"Oh god!"

"Shit. Run!" Craig and Tweek started running out of the school, but the ladder in their arms made it very difficult. "Damn it, just let it go!"

"W-what!? If they get their hands on this they'll know it was us!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Fuck!"

"Stop right there you little bastards!"

"Craig! w-what do we do!?" Tweek exclaimed as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Craig looked at him and then sighed. Craig stopped running and dropped one end of the ladder. "W-what are you doing man?"

"Letting myself get caught. Now get out of here before he sees you," Craig said.

"Are you crazy?"

"Mmm...probably, but I don't care. I don't want you to get in trouble," Craig said.

"B-but-"

"Just shut up and go. I'll take the fall," Craig smiled at him, which causes Tweek's heart to skip a beat. "Now go!" Craig pushed Tweek forward and Tweek hesitantly started running.

"Got you you little bastard!"

"Yeah yeah," Craig sighed and allowed the guard to cuff him.

"Just wait till I get the principle and your parents young man!" The two headed outside and Tweek watched the entire scene behind the lockers.

"Nnnggg...Oh god!" Tweek panicked. He wanted to help Craig, but didn't want to get in trouble himself. Tweek reluctantly went outside and headed home. All Tweek could hope for is that Craig wouldn't get into that much trouble.

* * *

Tweek waited patiently outside the principle's office the next morning. He immediately came to school once he knows that Craig's mother and the principle were inside the office and discussing Craig's punishment.

"Nnng...Oh god!" Tweek shrieked. He place his ear against the door and listened carefully to everyone's voices.

"I have had it with your son's behavior! One more slip like this and he will be expelled!"

"Please reconsider. You know how teenage boys can get," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Yes, but your son vandalized school property!"

"Oh all he did was do a bit of graffiti. What harm could that have?"

"He painted the words 'school sucks and all the teachers can eat shit' and the image he painted were a few of the teachers, including myself, eating shit!"

"...Well artist do have to express how they feel..."

"Ugh...look Mrs. Tucker, your son will be suspended for two weeks, and if he continues down this path, he will never have a future."

"Pff, whatever." Craig said.

Mrs. Tucker smack's her son on the head. "Yes sir, I will make sure my son behaves from now on."

"Good." With that, Mrs. Tucker and Craig got up and started leaving the principle's office. "One more thing."

"Ugh, what?" Mrs. Tucker sighed.

"The officer said he saw two people last night. Craig, was there anyone else?"

Tweek's breathing stopped. He started shaking and closed his eyes.

"No." Tweek opened his eyes and continued listening.

"Are you sure? There was no accomplice for your crime?"

"Nope. It was all me. I bet that old fart thought he saw two since he is getting old."

"Craig."

"I'm telling the truth, it was really dark last night, so he might have thought he saw two people." Craig simply said and continued heading out of the door. Craig almost hit Tweek when he opened the door, but Tweek managed to get out of the way in time. Craig looked at Tweek, and Tweek looked at him. Craig smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Sh." Tweek nodded and started leaving.

Mrs. Tucker followed after her son and closed the door behind her. She then looked at her son and raised an eyebrow.

"...What?" Craig asked.

"Oh nothing...it's just that...you used the ladder from home."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...I'm just saying that that ladder is quite heavy and would be impossible to carry when running away."

"...Mom I-"

"Don't...I won't say a word. I just wished you didn't drag Tweek into this, he's such a sweet boy, and I don't want you to be a bad influence on him."

"Whatever mom, let's just go home," Craig sighed.

"Alright, but I know your father isn't going to like hearing this."

"Yeah yeah." Craig sighed. Craig didn't really care, he was only glad that Tweek was alright. Craig suddenly felt pain in his head. "Ugh..."

"You alright kiddo?" Mrs. Tucker asked as she watched her son clutch his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a headache."

"Hmph, probably from being up late last night and having to talk to that fucker," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Wow, and you want me to be a good influence mother," Craig smirked.

"Oh don't be a smartass with me," Mrs. Tucker smirked. She then ruffled her son's head and the two continued heading home.

* * *

It's been five days since Craig got suspended, and Tweek couldn't help but worry for him everyday. So when it was finally Saturday, Tweek quickly grabbed his thermos and headed towards Craig's house.

Once Tweek reached Craig's house, he knocked on the door. Tricia opened the door and greeted Tweek.

"Hey Tweekers," Tricia said.

"Hey. Is Craig home?"

"Where else would he be dumbass?" Tricia said.

"R-right, w-well excuse me," Tweek said as he stepped in and started walking upstairs.

"Don't start making out up there, unless you really want to, then close the door," Tricia smirked. Tweek blushed and quickly climbed upstairs, not saying a word.

Tweek knocked on Craig's door and wait for a reply. "Come in." Tweek opened the door and walked inside.

"H-hey man," Tweek said.

"Yo," Craig said as he fed Stripe some yogurt chips.

"Dude, you're going to make that guinea pig fat if you keep feeding it so much," Tweek said.

"Shut up. You're just jealous I'm giving this little guy more attention than you," Craig said.

"Yeah yeah," Tweek sighed and set down his thermos. "So, how's the no school life going for you?"

"Nice, but so boring! My dad said I wasn't allowed to step outside and hang with friends, so having you here really enlighten my day."

Tweek blushed, "w-well you know man. Your family adores me."

"Yeah, but only because if they become friendly towards you then they might get free coffee like I do," Craig said.

"W-what!? T-that's not the reason they're so nice to me is it!?" Tweek asked.

"Relax man. I'm just kidding. They love you," Craig said as he laughed at his friend's paranoia. Craig then started coughing harshly, causing Tweek to flinch.

"Dude, that sounds bad. Y-you're not getting sick are you? I-if you are you gotta tell me c-cause I don't want to catch anything," Tweek said as he pulled the collar of his shirt and raised it up to his nose.

"I'm not sick, my throat is just itchy," Craig said.

"A-alright man." Tweek said.

The two went silent for a bit and Tweek was still bothered at what Craig did that night.

"...Dude, just spill it out. If you have something to say then say it. Don't hold back."

"Nnng....w-why...why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean! W-why did you take the fall? W-why didn't you rat me out? Why are you the only one getting punished?"

"It's because you're my best friend, I didn't want you to end up like me," Craig said.

"S-still, you didn't have to do that man!"

"Well I want to! Look, Tweek. You're different from me, you're actually a sweet kid, I don't want to see you end up like me," Craig said.

"Y-yet you drag me to take part in your l-little crime man!"

"Well that's because I didn't want to do it alone and both Clyde and Token were busy," Craig said.

Tweek groaned and stretched his face in exhaustion. "S-still...I didn't want you to be the only one to get in trouble. I had as much part in it as you did, so I should also be punished."

"...I thought you were afraid you'd be taken to military school and then be turned into dog chow," Craig smirked.

"Nnng! Fuck you dude!" Tweek exclaimed as he threw one of Craig's t-shit at Craig.

Craig started laughing and lay down on his bed. Suddenly, Craig started coughing and was clutching his stomach. Tweek stopped being mad at Craig and looked at him with a worried expression.

"H-hey, are you a-alright?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yeah...c-can you actually get me s-some water?" Craig asked.

"Sure man, I-I'll be back," Tweek said as he quickly left the room.

Craig continued coughing until his throat started hurting. His head was in pain and it was getting hard to breathe. Craig suddenly felt something warm and wet on his hand, he looked at his hand and saw blood. Craig paled at the sighed and quickly wiped his hand with the t-shirt that Tweek threw. Craig quickly got up and tried to go to the bathroom, but his vision was getting blurry. Craig collapsed on the floor, desperately trying to get some air.

"T...Tweek..." Craig lost consciousness.

Tweek came back with a glass of water in his hands. "C-Craig, I brought some wa-" Tweek looked down and he froze. Tweek dropped the glass until he shattered on the floor. Tweek stared in horror at his friend who is lying on the ground with blood on his lips. Tweek didn't know what to do, his mind froze, his breathing stopped, and his body wouldn't move.

Finally, Tweek snapped out of it and quickly ran out of the room. "M-Mrs. Tucker! C-Craig! Craig is...is!" Tweek couldn't stop the tears that were coming out.

* * *

Craig is in the hospital. Both of his parents, his sister, and Tweek were waiting patiently in the waiting room. Mrs. Tucker was crying while Mr. Tucker tried to comfort his wife. Tricia leaned against Tweek's side while holding his hand.

"...Craig is going to be okay...right?" Tricia asked. Tweek can tell the little girl wanted to cry, but is trying to keep a strong face.

"...Y-yeah...he'll be okay. T-this is Craig we're talking about," Tweek said.

"Yeah! W-when Craig wakes up and we take him home, I'm going to kick his ass for being such a pussy," Tricia said.

"Y-yeah," Tweek said. He could feel Tricia's grip on his arm getting tighter. She was anxious, so was he.

Finally, the doctor walked into the waiting room and walked towards them.

Mrs. Tucker is the first one to get up and speak. "H-how is he? How's my son?"

The doctor sighed and had a solemn face. "I'm sad to say Mrs. Tucker, but you son, Craig, he...he..."

"C-come on doc, spill it out. I bet my son just has anemia or some shit like that," Mr. Tucker said, trying to look brave.

"...No...I'm afraid it's not anemia. Your son has cancer."

Tweek's body is still. He felt sick. Mrs. Tucker cried even harder, while Mr. Tucker paled.

"T-there must be a way to s-save him right? C-can't you do surgery on him to s-stop it?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"I'm sorry, we checked, but it seemed the cancer has already spread in his brain, removing it now would be too risky. We can try slowing it down, but even then...I'm sorry...there's nothing we can do."

"My baby! My baby!" Mrs. Tucker cried as she collapsed on the floor.

"G-god damn it!" Mr. Tucker exclaimed as he tried to hold back tears.

Tweek felt Tricia shaking, he looked at her and saw her crying.

"It's not fucking fair...it's not fucking fair!" Tricia shouted as her grip on Tweek tightened.

Tweek slowly looked at the doctor and asked, "h...how long does he have?"

The doctor looked at him and sighed, "about ten days...I'm really sorry." The doctor left and everyone continued crying.

"Oh god, Thomas, is there really nothing we can do!?" Mrs. Tuckered cried.

"I don't know Laura...I...I don't know," Mr. Tucker said as he held his wife in his arms.

"It's not fair...It's not fucking fair!" Tricia continued crying harder.

Tweek agreed. It was not fair. Tweek started crying, not bothering to hold them in.

* * *

 

Everyday, Tweek would visit Craig at Hells Pass Hospital after school. The doctor did do chemo on Craig in hopes of slowing down the cancer, but no matter what they do, Craig was going to die in ten days.

"H-hey Craig," Tweek said.

"...Hey Tweek," Craig said tiredly. Craig tried to sit up, but it was too difficult for him.

"N-no man, don't get up." Tweek said. He placed the flowers he brought with him on the table next to the bed.

"Come on, just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm going to like having flowers in my room. I'm not a fucking girl," Craig chuckled, but soon started coughing.

"...Yeah well...I knew you were going to say that, which is why I brought c-comics!" Tweek said.

"Sweet! I knew I could count on you," Craig said happily. He took one of the comics from Tweek's hand and started flipping them through. "You know, Clyde came in here earlier and started crying like the pussy he is and started giving me all the tacos he bought at Taco Bell. Token also came as well and brought in a bunch of my favorite bands to play music for me. Honestly, those guys are cool, but I swear they're too much. I'm glad to get simple things like comics, so thanks Tweek."

"No problem man..." Tweek said. He tried reading a comic, but his eyes kept getting blurry.

"...Hey...come on man, cheer up," Craig said.

"H-how man? Y-you're going to die and I...I...I'll never get to see you again!" Tweek cried.

Craig stayed silent and quickly grabbed Tweek and hugged him. "I know...I know...but don't cry man, or else I'm going to cry."

"Nngg...fuck! This is not fucking fair! You shouldn't be the one to die man! You don't deserve to die!" Tweek cried.

"I know I know...but that's just life. We have no control over it, we don't know what's going to happen. We just have to accept it."

"But I don't want to accept it! I hate it! I fucking hate it!" Tweek cried. Craig rubbed Tweek's back and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. Craig stayed silent the entire time.

Tweek finally left when a nurse told him that visiting hours are closed and that he needed to go home and let Craig rest.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow man," Tweek said.

"Yeah, you too," Craig smiled. Tweek waved him goodbye, and Craig did the same. Tweek left the hospital, feeling his heart get heavier and heavier with every step. Tweek knew he needs to tell Craig about his feelings before it was too late.

* * *

The next couple of days, Tweek could see that Craig is getting worse and worse. Tweek also noticed that Craig's hair was gone, most likely because of the chemo. Craig managed to convince the nurses to let him wear his chullo hate the entire time.

"Ugh...it's weird not having hair," Craig sighed.

"Y-yeah...but what can you do," Tweek said.

"Yeah..." The two were silent, and it was awkward as hell. Craig finally broke the silence by changing the topic. "You know, those four assholes actually came to visit me yesterday. You should have seen their fucking faces. Stan actually felt bad for me, Kyle looked like he was going to cry, Kenny actually started crying, and Cartman...well...Cartman continued being his fatass self and started saying I deserved it. That asshole."

"Nnng...I-I'm going to kick Cartman in the ass!" Tweek said angrily, he couldn't believe Cartman would still be an asshole when Craig was dying.

"Don't, I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf. Besides, Kyle started beating up Cartman once he started speaking, so I guess I'm a bit grateful towards him, even though I still hate those guys. I'm still never going to forgive them for the whole pan flute plan of their and I'll continue to hate them to my grave."

Tweek went silent, he got angry again. "D-don't say that man!"

"...Tweek, I'm going to be gone in two days...you need to accept it."

"Why should I!? Why should we all accept it!? Fuck! I've been begging Kenny and asking him if he could somehow prevent you from dying or at least bring you back to life!" Tweek said.

"Why would you do that man? Besides, Kenny is technically cursed with something and I'm not, so he can't bring me back," Craig said.

"S-still...I'm looking at a lot of websites and books, I'm trying my best here to keep you alive, so don't give up so easily man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek...I'm going to die...there is no way to avoid it. I'll be with death soon and I will die on this bed. You will see my lifeless body at my funeral and you are going to accept it. End of story," Craig said angrily.

"You fucking pussy! How can you fucking quit so easily! I know you're so apathetic man, but shit...I can't believe the Craig Tucker I know and grew up with is now going to quit when there is a chance for him to live! You are such a fucking pussy!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Tweek...get out," Craig said.

"...What?"

"Get. The fuck. Out!" Craig shouted.

Tweek started crying, but angrily grabbed his bag and left the room. No matter what, he was going to save Craig and prevent his death, he was going to find a way no matter what.

Tweek suddenly realized that he missed his chance to tell Craig his feelings.

* * *

Tweek didn't see him the next day, but both Bebe and Wendy told him how he was when they visited him at the hospital.

"He looks...really bad," Bebe said.

"Yeah...he's really skinny, he's really pale...and I'm pretty sure he's not eating," Wendy said.

"...Oh god...why did I have a fight with him yesterday?" Tweek groaned as he tugged on his hair. He let his tears fall and continued blaming himself.

"...Tweek...tomorrow is his last day...I'm sure it would really mean to him if you visit him tomorrow," Wendy said.

"Nng...but I still haven't found a way to save him yet...I just need more time and...and Craig will be alright and we'll see him in school soon and...and-" Bebe grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him across the face.

"Tweek, just look at yourself. You wanting Craig to be okay isn't helping him. There is no way to prevent it! If you really are his best friend, then you need to let this go...you need to let Craig go..."

Tweek cried harder, "I can't...I fucking can't...I love him too much..."

"Tweek...if you love him...then you need to let him go...Craig would want that...he doesn't want you to suffer anymore...you have to let him go Tweek," Wendy said. Both Bebe and Wendy said goodbye and left. Tweek continued letting the tears fall and felt his heart getting heavier and heavier.

"Nngg...I...I have to save Craig...I just have to..." Tweek clutch his chest, "I have to tell him I love him..." Tweek stood up from the bench he was sitting on and headed home.

* * *

It was getting hard to breathe. It was getting hard to hear. It was getting hard to see, but Craig can tell who was in the room with him. There was his parents and sister to the left. There was Clyde and Token to his right. Those four, Wendy, Bebe, and everyone from his class were in front of him. They were all crying. However, Craig noticed that only one person wasn't here.

He wanted to see Tweek.

"...W...where's...Tweek?"

"...We called and texted him man...we...we don't know where he is," Token said.

"C-Craig...I'm...I...I don't want you to die!" Clyde cried as he clutched the side of Craig's bed.

"Come on you...idiot...if you cry like that...you'll never get any...chicks..." Craig said. Clyde continued to cry harder and harder.

The nurse finally came in, "I'm sorry everyone, but you all need to leave, we have to let Craig rest."

"No! It's his last day...we need to be here!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, besides, Tweek isn't here yet!" Stan exclaimed.

"Please, please let us stay a little longer!" Token begged.

"I'm sorry...I know this is all sad for all of you, but Craig needs to-"

"Wait! Wait!" Tweek shouted as he ran into the room. In his hands was a bouquet of blue roses and Stripe. "Wait, please let me see him!" Tweek begged.

The nurse looked around and finally sighed, "alright...I'll give you ten minutes."

"Thank you," Tweek said. He quickly walked towards Craig's bed and put the flowers on the table and Stripe on the bed.

"...Hey..." Craig said as he smiled at his friend.

"...Hi...I...I brought Stripe...I knew he would want to see you...o-one last time," Tweek said.

"Yeah...hey little buddy...it's great to see you again...I hope Tricia and mom have been taking care of you while I was gone..." Craig said as he pet Stripe on the head. "...I also see you brought flowers..."

"Yeah, before you say how you're not a girl and that you-"

"No no...they're lovely...thank you..." Craig said.

Tweek stared at Craig and then looked down. "...I wasn't able to find anything to save you...I'm...I'm sorry," Tweek cried, he started shaking and clutched the bed sheets tightly.

Craig watched him and smiled sadly. He raised a hand and started petting Tweek's head. Tweek looked up and looked at Craig through his tears.

"You idiot...all I want right now is to see you...and you...you finally showed up...I'm soooooo....happy," Craig smiled. Finally, Craig's own tears started falling out. "I'm really happy to have all of you be part of my life....I know I can be an asshole and not care about shit...but seeing you all here...to say goodbye...really means a lot to me...thank you...thank you all..." Craig continued crying. The monitor started beeping faster.

"Craig...we love you!" Mrs. Tucker cried.

"You are a good son," Mr. Tucker said.

"You were always a pain in my ass...but...but I still love you big bro!" Tricia cried.

"We love you man," Token said.

"I'm going to miss you!" Clyde cried out.

"You may have been an asshole towards us, but we still respect you," Stan said. Both Kyle and Kenny nodded.

"I always thought you were cute!" Bebe said.

"I also thought you were cute too," Wendy said.

"Wait, what?" Stan exclaimed.

"We love you Craig!" Everyone in the room exclaimed as tears started falling.

"Ha...love you...guys too..." Craig said. His eyelids were getting heavy. Tweek knew he doesn't have much time.

"Craig...please listen to what I have to say...okay..." Tweek begged. Craig didn't say anything, but slowly nodded. "...Craig..." the monitor started beeping even faster. "All this time..." The beeping continued getting faster and faster. Tweek has to say it now. "I love you! I've always loved you!" Tweek shouted as he cried even harder. Craig lifted his hand rubbed Tweek's cheek. The beeping stopped and the only sound was a long hum. Craig's hand slowly fell off of Tweek's cheek and laid at the side of his body.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Tucker cried.

"...Craig?" Tweek grabbed his arm and shook it. "Craig? Craig!" Tweek cried harder. "Craig!" Tweek dropped his head and held Craig's hand tightly. He finally said it, but he'll never know Craig's response. Craig Tucker is gone.

The nurse came in, telling everyone that they need to leave. However, Tweek refused to leave.

"Sir, you have to go. Now."

"No! I'm not leaving him! Let me go! Let me go!" Tweek shouted, he refused to let go of Craig's hand. Eventually, the nurse got the male nurses to come in and forcibly dragged Tweek away. "No! I don't want to leave him! Let me go! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but your friend is gone..." the nurse said. Once everyone is out, the nurse closed the door, but Tweek's cries continued getting louder and louder.

"No, let me the fuck go! Let me go! Craig!"

* * *

It's been weeks since Craig died. It's been weeks since Tweek attended Craig's wake and funeral. It's been weeks since the news that the Tuckers have decided they were moving to Denver and were going to sell some of Craig's old stuff. It's been weeks since Tweek finally confessed to Craig.

Tweek haven't left his room for day, he only left when he had to go to school, but immediately headed to his room once it was over.

"Tweek...honey? Do you want some coffee?"

"...Yes please...extra black..." Tweek said.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek's parents have been trying their hardest to cheer their son up, but no matter what they did, he continued to stay in his room, drink his extra black coffee, and cry till he falls asleep.

On the day that Mrs. Tucker is having a yard sell, Mrs. Tweak knew that her son would like to go and see it.

"Tweek? Honey? Mrs. Tucker is having a yard sell," Mrs. Tweak said.

"...So? I don't care a-about that kind of s-stuff," Tweek said as he continue to lay face down on his bed.

"Yes well you remember right? She's selling Craig's old stuff...so maybe...if you hurry, you can get something that use to belong to him and keep it as a memory of Craig," Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek laid their, thinking about it. He did want to have at least one thing that would remind him of Craig, that way Tweek will always remember him. Tweek wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up.

"...O-okay, I'll head over there and check it out," Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak smiled and gave Tweek some money, even though she knew Mrs. Tucker would simply give it to Tweek free of charge, she thought Tweek could use the money to buy himself something.

"Stay out as long as you want honey...but please be back before noon," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yes mom...a-and thanks," Tweek said as he got off of his bed and headed out.

Once he reached the Tucker's house, he couldn't help but feel sad at how the house has become bare. He saw Mrs. Tucker in the front yard putting up a little sign on a tree and carefully displaying all of their stuff. Craig's stuff.

"Oh, hello Tweek," Mrs. Tucker said, he smiled didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Tucker...is this all of it?" Tweek asked as he looked at the items shown in front of him.

"Oh no, Clyde and Token came by earlier and took some of Craig's old video came consoles, his telescope, and his rocket ship model...those boys wouldn't stop crying while they were here," Mrs. Tucker chuckled tiredly.

Tweek immediately thought it was Clyde who was crying the whole time, not the both of them. "I see..."

"Did you want to see what you would like to take? I'm making sure all of Craig's friends get them first..."

"I-I'll look around, thank you," Tweek said. He walked around the yard a bit and examined all the items that are being sold. Tweek picked up Craig's favorite comic book, they were a bit torn over the years, but it was still in good condition. Tweek continued looking around and saw Craig's favorite blue jacket. Tweek smiled at the memory of Craig always wearing that jacket, even during the hottest summer in South Park. Tweek picked it up and examined it. It was a bit too big for him, but he felt he could grow into it, or he could at least feel like Craig is wrapping himself around Tweek's body.

Tweek examined everything, he wanted to take them all, but he knew that the Tuckers would need a bit more money for when they move to Denver. Tweek sighed and took the items he picked up earlier.

"I-I'll take these...h-how much?" Tweek asked.

"Oh no Tweek, I couldn't take your money, I'm sure Craig would have wanted you to have...them..." Mrs. Tucker started sniffling and quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "...Then again...Craig wasn't the type to share that easily...it's funny how I thought he would share now that he's...he's...he's..."

"Please Mrs. Tucker...d-don't strain yourself," Tweek said. He hugged the jacket and comics close to his chest. He misses him too.

"...Oh...actually, I was wondering if you would like to take Stripe with you," Mrs. Tucker said.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes...moving the little thing would be so hard...besides...South Park is its home, and it'll always be...I would feel terrible if we take him away from his home..." Mrs. Tucker said.

Tweek thought about it and agreed. "S-sure, I would love to take Stripe."

Mrs. Tucker closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you." Mrs. Tucker then went into the house and came out with Stripe in his cage and a small bag. "All of Stripe's belongings are in this bag. There isn't much since this little guy doesn't really need that much maintenance, but still...t-take good care of him."

"D-don't worry, I will," Tweek smiled sadly. He carefully took the cage and bag in his hands and looked at the house one more time. "...It's going to be weird without you guys here..."

"I know...but we'll be staying with some family members that live in Denver until we can find a permanent job...I just...we can't stay here anymore...it's too painful," Mrs. Tucker said.

"...I get it...how's Tricia?"

"Still crying. Keeps saying that it's her fault...that she never got to tell Craig how much she loves him," Mrs. Tucker said as a tear fell from one of her eyes.

"I'm sure Craig knows," Tweek said.

"I hope so..." Mrs. Tucker wiped her eyes and smiled at Tweek. "Well if that's all your taking, I better keep an eye on everything...I'm so happy you stopped by, Tweek."

"...I just...I wanted to at least say goodbye...to you...to the house...to everyone...to...to..." To Craig...he wanted to say that, but he didn't have to. Mrs. Tuckers knows.

"Goodbye Tweek, you've been a wonderful boy to my son." Mrs. Tucker gave Tweek a hug, which was a bit awkward for him to return since he was carrying Stripe's cage and the items he was taking.

"Goodbye." Tweek then left. Once he was far enough, he let the tears he was holding back fall.

* * *

When Tweek returned home and was in his room, he carefully placed Stripe's cage above his dresser. He watched Stripe scurrying around in his cage, curious about the new environment.

"Welcome to your new home..." Tweek whispered. He finally realized that most of Stripe's stuff was not in the cage and assumed that they were in the bag. Tweek opened the bag and took out Stripe's wheel, his food bowl, his water bottle, and Stripe little hut. Tweek remembered how he helped Craig make the hut when they were kids. At first, it looked terrible and Tweek blamed himself for making it look horrible, but Craig just said it looked cool and after painting it, it looked like a slug monster with its mouth opened. Tweek chuckles at the memory, he always thought Craig was the most creative out of the both of them.

Tweek put his hand in the bag once more to see if he could find Stripe's food when he suddenly felt a familiar piece of fabric. Tweek lifted his hand and saw Craig's chullo hat. Just like his blue jacket, Craig never went anywhere without his favorite hat, he even sleeps in it just to prove how much he loves this hat. Tweek didn't bother holding it in, he cried as he clutched the hat to his chest.

No matter how many days it has been, no matter how long he cries, he couldn't accept the fact that Craig is gone.

"I'm sorry Craig! I'm so sorry...I can't...I can't let this go...I'm so sorry..." Tweek cried as he lay on his floor put his face against Craig's hat.

Tweek doesn't know how long it has been since he laid on the floor. He doesn't know if the sun is still up or not. He didn't care. His body feels too numb. Tweek eventually got up from the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes and nose were red, there were tear stains on his cheeks, and his skin was very pale, probably from the lack of being outside.

Tweek looked at Craig's hat and inwardly thank Mrs. Tucker for allowing him to have this. Tweek then started putting Craig's hat on his head. At first, it didn't feel right having Craig's hat on his head, but the more he looked, the more he saw Craig in the mirror. Tweek smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"...I'm sorry Craig...but looks like I'm going to have to break a promise..." Tweek said as he grabbed his school bag and headed to his garage. Tweek then grabbed two cans of spray paint her found and stuffed them in his bag. Tweek knew that Craig would be upset with him for doing something that he would do, but Tweek didn't care. He doesn't want to be the nice boy anymore, he doesn't want to be seen as someone who would never get in trouble on purpose. What Tweek was doing was not to prove a point, it was to honor Craig.

* * *

The next two days, the Tuckers were finally leaving. Everyone in the neighborhood came by to say their goodbyes. Mrs. Tucker was getting hugs and gifts from all the women, Mr. Tucker was shaking hands with all the men. Tricia was saying goodbye to all of her friends and old classmates. Tweek came by to say goodbye as well.

"Tweek, came to say goodbye?" Tricia asked when she noticed the familiar blonde boy, now wearing Craig's hat.

"Yep, I couldn't go without saying goodbye," Tweek smiled and ruffled Tricia's head.

"Good, cause if you didn't come, I'd kick you in the balls," Tricia said. She finally noticed the blue hat and smiled sadly.

"S-sorry...d-does this bother you? I can just-"

"Don't...it suits you. I'm sure that asshole would want you to wear it," Tricia said.

"...You gonna be alright? This move isn't too soon is it?"

"Nah...I've always hated South Park, just like Craig, so it's nice to finally be getting out of this dump...but I will miss everyone...even Karen," Tricia said. Tweek smiled, it's sweet how Tricia was good friends with Kenny's sister.

Speaking of Karen, she was walking towards the two with Kenny holding her hand.

"T-Tricia!" Karen shouted as she ran towards her friend.

"Karen!" Tricia exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad I caught up to you...h-here! I got you something," Karen said. Karen handed her a drawing of the two of them, there were the words "best friends forever" in green crayon.

"Jeez...y-you're so poor that you couldn't get me a much cooler gift," Tricia said, sniffling.

"S-sorry..." Karen said as she let her tears fall out.

"H-hey, don't cry you dummy, I'll be back to visit, I promise," Tricia said.

"Y-you promise?"

"Course...as much as I hate this town...i-it'll always be my home," Tricia said. Karen hugged her and started crying, Tricia returns the hug and started crying herself. "A-alright...I better get going...goodbye Karen."

"B-bye Tricia!" Karen exclaimed.

"And you," Tricia pointed at Tweek, "...I hope you're not doing something stupid."

"What do you-"

"I know that look...it's the same look that Craig has when he thinks of something stupid...so I know you're going to be doing something similar..." Tricia said. She walked towards the car and left.

"...She's right...that is the same look that Craig has when he's up to something bad," Kenny said from behind.

"I-I'm not going to do anything!" Tweek said.

"Woah, don't be so defensive about it man...just...be careful...I hope you know what you're doing," Kenny said.

"...Same here," Tweek sighed.

Tweek said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker and watched as all of them got into the car with the moving van also getting ready to go, and watched them drive away. Tweek will never see them again, and the house will remain empty. It'll will be seen as nothing but a memory of a family that use to have a son.

* * *

"So I told him, ay! you better respect my authority!"

"God damn it Cartman, can you for once not try to make everything about yourself?" Kyle sighed.

"Well why shouldn't it be about me? I'm awesome!"

"No you're not! You are a racist, sexist crybaby. You tricked Scott Tenorman to eat his own parents and your real dad, you got your ass kicked by Wendy, and a bunch of other shit that happened to you that made you look like a pussy!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Fuck you you dirty fucking J-" Someone walked past the boys and bumped into Cartman's shoulder. "Hey! Watch where you're going you asshole!"

"...Tweek? Is that you?" Stan said when he saw the familiar lock of blonde hair.

"...." Tweek stayed silent and was about to continue walking, but Cartman grabbed his arm.

"Hey! You didn't say sorry for bumping into me!"

"Ugh...f-fine...sorry for bumping into you..." Tweek sighed.

"Nah uh! I want you to go down on the floor and lick my feet while you say sorry!" Cartman smirked.

"Dude! He already said he was sorry, just leave him alone!" Kyle said.

"No way, I gotta teach this little shit who he's dealing with or else he's going to be so full of himself and-" suddenly, Cartman was punched right in the jaw, causing him to fall back and fall on the ground.

"W-woah..."

"J-Jesus..."

"Holy crap!"

Tweek hovered over Cartman and glared at the fat boy in front of him. Tweek's hand was in a fist and was raised up. Tweek punched Eric Cartman.

"Y-you...p-punched me..."

"Yeah, so what!? I-if you mess with me again man then I'm going to kick you a-ass!" Tweek shouted. Tweek turned around and continued walking.

"...Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! D-did you guys see what T-Tweek did to m-me?" Cartman exclaimed.

"Well dude...you did kinda deserved it..." Stan sighed.

"What!? Why?"

"Well you were being an asshole when Craig was dying, and you were still an asshole at his fucking funeral, so yeah, you deserved it fatass," Kyle sighed.

"Uh huh, totally deserved it," Kenny said.

Cartman got up and glared at his friends. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"Dude, school just started!"

"Don't give two shits!" Cartman exclaimed as he continued walking out of school.

"...Okay, seriously...why are we still friends with that asshole?" Kyle asked.

"Eh...he makes everything interesting for us I guess," Stan said.

"Yeah..." Kenny said.

"...God damn it," Kyle sighed. The three continued heading towards their class.

Tweek continued walking until he was outside. He looked up and saw the wall that he and Craig painted on that night that Craig took all the blame. Tweek was nervous, but he knew what he had to do. This was to honor Craig after all.

Tweek noticed that the paint from last time was already cleaned off, and only smudges of it were still seen on the wall. Tweek was really nervous and decided to sit in order to calm his nerves.

"...What is a conformist like you doing here?" Michael said.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek exclaimed as he turned around and saw the goth kids sitting and smoking from their cigarettes.

"Well?"

"Nnngg...I'm...I'm going to s-spray paint the w-wall..." Tweek said.

"Oh...you mean like how Craig did it?"

"Nngg...w-well technically both of us did it...b-but Craig kinda took all the blame when he g-got caught," Tweek explained.

"Huh...so you're like doing this to honor him...right?" Henrietta asked. Tweek nodded. "Huh...so what's stopping you?"

"Nnng...I've never done this....at least....not on my own...I just...I'm trying to calm my nerves down..." Tweek said as he grabbed his thermos and drank some coffee out of it.

"Huh...maybe this can help you," Pete said as he handed Tweek a pack of cigarettes.

"I-I don't know man...I...I don't smoke," Tweek said.

"Well Craig use to do it whenever he came around. We usually give him some cigarettes since he's not that much of a conformist...I guess," Firkle said.

"Nnnggg...well...I guess one wouldn't hurt..." As Tweek was about to grab one, he swore he could hear Craig's voice telling him to stop and that those were most likely the reason he got cancer in the first place.

"Well?"

"...S-sorry guys...I want to honor Craig...but I don't want to die like him...he would never forgive me," Tweek said as he got up and took out the cans of spray paint.

"Suit yourself man," Michael said.

"C-could you guys um...watch my back and make sure no teachers are a-around," Tweek asked.

"We don't make promises with conformist," Michael said.

"Nnnnggg...P-please?"

"...Fine...but you owe us man."

"Thanks," Tweek walked towards the wall and started spray painting. He used black for the outline, similar to how Craig does it and used all the colored one for the inside. Tweek isn't really much of an artist, but he wasn't that bad, at least that's what Craig told him when they were taking art class together. Tweek didn't have a plan on what he was painting, he just let himself feel what he wanted to paint, he let his mind wander as he sprayed the wall in front of him.

"...Woah," the goth kids said once Tweek was finished.

"I-is it g-good?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...it is...for a conformist that is."

"Um...thanks," Tweek said. He stepped back and looked at his work. It wasn't great, but it was perfect for how he felt.

The words "this school will burn to hell" was written above the wall, and a picture of him and Craig were smirking as they watched the school engulfed in flames. Tweek smiled to himself, he was proud for what he did. He then decided to spray paint a name for his work since he thought that's what artist do. He knew that Craig would never spray paint his actual name and used an alias. Tweek remembered that Craig's alias was the Spaceman. Tweek smiled and decided to use it for his work. However, before he could spray paint the name, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall.

"What the...What the fuck you guys!?" Tweek shouted as he looked at the goth kids.

"Oops...sorry, we forgot..."

"Um...look out...the principle is behind you?"

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek Tweak, you're in a lot of trouble young man!"

"F-fuck you dude!" Tweek cursed. It felt weird, but it also felt like he had a lot of power when he said that.

"W-why I never...I'm calling your parents!"

Tweek was taken to the principle's office and waited for his parents to come. When his mother arrived, she had a surprised look on her face.

"Are you sure it was my son? Not anyone else? Mrs. Tweak asked.

"I saw him with the can of spray paint in his hand and he was about to write something on the wall he already vandalized, Mrs. Tweak."

"I see...well can't you let him go with a warning, he's been having a hard time ever since his friend passed away awhile ago," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Ah yes...Craig Tucker...he was also a very trouble kid...it is sad that he died so young...but from how I see it, because your son hung out with that delinquent, he's being influenced to be a delinquent himself!"

"Nnnng! Craig is not a delinquent you fucker!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek!"

"No mom! Craig is not a bad guy! He's the sweetest guy I have ever met! Hell, h-he actually took all the blame from that night he spray painted the wall when in reality, we both painted it! I should have gotten in trouble the first time, but Craig sacrificed himself for me! So you calling him a delinquent, a bad influence, and all that crap is total bullshit and you can shove all that crap right up your ass!"

"Tweek!"

"I-I n-never!"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive my son's behavior," Mrs. Tweak begged.

"Hm...well Tweek here has been a good student...and this is the first time he got in trouble doing something on purpose...I'll let him off this time, but if he continues this path, he'll end up like that little bastard."

"Y-yes...I understand," Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek glared at the principle and slammed his hands on his desk, causing the two adults to jump in surprise. "F-fuck. You." Tweek left the office, with his mother quickly following him and the principle looking utterly shocked.

"Tweek...why'd you do that?"

"He had no fucking right to talk down on Craig! Especially when he's not here!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I know dear, I know how you feel, but you can't behave like this. Do you think Craig would want you to act like this?"

Tweek stopped walking, he does know. He knows that Craig would be completely angry at him for doing something that is remotely like him. Tweek even hesitated when he spray painted that wall, but with everyone saying bad things about Craig, something finally snapped within Tweek's heart.

"...I know he would be mad at me mom...but you know what...I don't give two shits!" Tweek said and stormed off, leaving his mother with a shocked and sad expression on her face.

"Oh Tweek..."

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, Tweek continued to rebel against everything. He stopped trying to get good grades in school.

"Um...Mr. Tweak, your test paper is completely blank."

"So what? I don't fucking c-care!" Tweek said and stormed out of the classroom.

"...Jesus man," Stan said.

"I know..." Kyle replied.

Tweek would has stopped listening to his parents and their warning.

"Tweek, I heard you flipped off one of you teachers today...care to explain?"

"Nnngg...no!" Tweek shouted as he stormed off to his bedroom and not leaving until dinner.

"Richard...I'm really worried," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I know dear, but this is simply a phase, he'll grow out of it soon," Mr. Tweak said, "I hope..."

Tweek would even start fights whenever someone pisses him off, they usually involve Eric Cartman though.

"Screw you twitchy!"

"Fuck you fatass!" Tweek exclaimed as he pounced onto Cartman and bashed his face with his fist. Two teachers and the guard had to come in and drag Tweek away.

For these past weeks, Tweek has continued getting in trouble and has continued becoming more like Craig, if not worse.

"Tweek, you gotta stop doing this man. You're starting to act like Craig," Token said.

"He's actually more worse than Craig! I bet even Craig would be afraid of him!" Clyde said.

"F-fuck you guys! I bet you only hung out with me since I was friends with Craig!" Tweek said.

"What? That not the reason we hang out with you man! We're your friends as well," Token said.

"Fuck you! You two never cared about me! You both can go to hell!" Tweek grabbed his stuff and left Token's mansion.

"Tweek! Tweek! Where are you going man?"

"I'm leaving!"

"Come on, do you really think Craig would want you to act like this?"

Tweek stopped and turned around and glared at the two. "Shut the fuck up fatass!" Tweek turned back around and quickly got out before he had the urge to punch them, most likely Clyde.

"H-hey! I lost all that weight since elementary school! I'm not the second fattest kid anymore!" Clyde cried, he turned towards Token, "I-I'm not fat...am I?"

Token sighed and awkward dodge the question and headed back to his room.

"Token! I'm not fat...am I!?"

For weeks, Tweek has continued to show the school that he was a bad ass and that he should be taken seriously. At first, he did this for Craig, but now, a part of his still does it for Craig, but another part did it just to prove that he was capable of being more than a nice kid that twitches a lot.

One day, while eating lunch, Tweek sat on a table by himself. Token and Clyde asked if they could join him, but Tweek refused. He was still mad at them. While eating his lunch, Butters tripped when Cartman tripped him and his lunched spilled all over Tweek's table.

"W-what the fuck!?"

"I-I'm sorry Tweek, it was an accident, I swear!" Butters said.

"Fuck you you asshole!" Tweek shouted. He grabbed Butters and started hitting him in the face.

"Dude! Stop!" Stan exclaimed as he tried pulling Tweek off of Butters.

"Fuck you Marsh!" Tweek shouted and elbowed Stan in the face.

"Tweek stop!" Kyle shouted. Both and Kenny quickly ran towards the three and tried to stop Tweek.

"Tweek, you need to calm down!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Tweek! This isn't like you!" Soon both Token and Clyde came over to stop the fight.

Tweek wouldn't listen, he started hitting all of them and continued hitting Butters in the face. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care if Craig would feel disappointed in him. He didn't care.

He didn't fucking care.

"Gah!" Tweek slammed his fist into Butter's face and everything went silent. Tweek panted and looked down at his work, but froze. Butters was crying, begging Tweek to stop. Blood was coming out of his nose and bruises were forming all over his face. Tweek looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood, both his and Butters. His hands hurt. In the back of Tweek's mind, he could hear Craig sigh in disappointment. He forgotten why he was doing this in the first place. "Oh god...w-what have I done?" Tweek grabbed his hair and tugged it. He didn't mean to go this far. He knew that Craig would never go this far.

Tweek felt tears falling out of his eyes. "Oh god...B-Butters...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Tweek cried. It was getting hard for him to breathe. It was getting hard for him to see through his tears. It felt like he was going to have a panic attack. "Oh god! Fuck!"

If Craig was here right now, he would be so disappointed with Tweek. Tweek wouldn't blame him, he would feel disappointed with himself as well.

"Tweek Tweak! You are in so much trouble young man!" the principle came and forcibly grabbed Tweek by the arm and pulled him away from Butters, who was having a hard time staying conscious.

"...Butters...I'm...I'm sorry!" Tweek shouted. No one replied, they just looked at Tweek with fear in their eyes.

* * *

Tweek would be suspended for three weeks. He would have gotten expelled if Butters' parents decided to charge him and the school for allowing something like this to happen to their son.

"You're lucky that Butters here forgave you for beating the crap out of him," Mr. Scotch said.

"...I'm so sorry sir," Tweek said as he lowered his head in shame.

"Hmph...I understand that the Tucker boy's death might be the cause of this, but still...this went too far." Tweek knows and he is very ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to hurt Butters that badly, he didn't mean to cause so much harm to the people around him, he didn't mean to hurt Craig's honor.

"Mrs. Tweak, since you son has done too much trouble in this school for the past week...I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend him for three weeks. However, once he does come back, I'll be assigning a student to keep a close eye on him at all times until he reports to me that Tweek here has finally behaved himself."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, you may all go." Tweek stood up and followed everyone out of the office, but before he left the room, the principle spoke. "I warned you, that Tucker kid was a bad influence on you." Tweek wanted to punch him, he wanted to yell at him that he wasn't, but stayed silent, he didn't want to cause anymore damage than he did.

Once outside, Tweek turned towards Butters and apologized once more. "I'm sorry man...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me."

"Gee...it's alright Tweek, I-I'd also get mad if...if someone really important to me also died...I think." Butters was such a sweetheart, and Tweek knew he should punish himself for what he did to this kid.

Tweek waved goodbye and got into the car with his mom. Tweek's mother didn't say anything during the car ride, and Tweek only wished she would.

"Mom...say something," Tweek begged.

"What do you want me to say Tweek? That you really disappointed me this time? That what you did to that boy went too far? That you are in so much trouble?"

"Yes! Say any of those...I know what I did was wrong..."

"And yet, you continued to do it...Tweek...I know you're sad that Craig is gone...but behaving like this is not an excuse...you need to accept that Craig is gone and move on."

"...I can't."

"Try sweetheart, keeping these feelings bottled up will only hurt you even more."

"I just c-can't!" Tweek exclaimed. Once they reached home, Tweek quickly got out of the car and ran to his room.

"Tweek!" Tweek ignored his mother's cry. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He sat on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He can no longer see Craig, he just saw himself, trying to be Craig. Tweek really messed up. Tweek laid down and started crying. He didn't bother coming out of bed all night, he was only thankful for his mother for delivering his dinner to his room.

* * *

On the third day of Tweek's suspension, his mother was doing some house cleaning. Usually, Tweek would help his mother whenever he had the time or if he didn't have school, not because he likes it as his mother would tell the other mothers, he did it because he was afraid that all the bacteria were going to build up one day and eat him alive. However, he didn't care about cleaning his room or the house, he just wanted to lay in his bed and do absolutely nothing.

"Tweek dear, could you please help me clean the attic?"

"Nngg...I don't wanna!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Please dear? I'm busy cleaning the kitchen."

Tweek sighed, he might as well help his mother since he did get himself suspended and worried his poor mother. Tweek got up and out in the hallway. He pulled on the cord and climbed up the ladder that opened up to the attic. Tweek honestly hated coming up here, it was way too dark, even with the one window being his source of light. Tweek tried turning on the lights, but it seems that his father haven't change the light bulb yet.

"Nng...great," Tweek sighed. Tweek did find an old flashlight and was happy when it still worked. He used and and started sorting all the boxes and picking items that needed to be thrown away.

While Tweek sorted through a box full of Christmas decorations, he noticed a giant black book in the corner. Tweek stared at it and was confused, he doesn't remember having such a book, he doesn't even remember his parents ever buying such a book. Tweek crawled towards the book and picked it up. It was very old and dusty when Tweek blew on it.

"J-Jesus..." Tweek started coughing when some of the dust got into his face. Tweek put the flashlight in his mouth and started opening the book. What was in the book was very weird, it almost look something that Satanist would use. Tweek had in his mind to put the book down and put it in the trash pile, but he noticed there was a page that said "revive the dead." Tweek looked at it over and over and felt his heart beating faster.

"Tweek? Did you find something?" Mrs. Tweak said down below.

"U-um...not really! Just some old toys and stuff we don't need!" Tweek said.

"Oh okay, well once you throw all of that away, could you please donate some of these old clothes to the community center?"

"Sure thing mom!" Tweek said. He quickly closed the book, but making sure to bookmark the page and started putting all the garbage he found into a trash bag. Tweek climbed down and saw his mother.

"You finished up there?"

"Yes mom," Tweek said.

"Good, now here is the bag of clothes I want you to donate," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Okay," Tweek then remembered the book he was holding, "m-mom...who use to live in this house before us?"

"Hm...oh well...I guess before you were born and before your father and I bought this house...I believed it use to be a hangout for a group of some kind," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Y-yeah? W-what kind of group?"

"Oh I don't know, we asked the owner, but he simply went silent and offered to lower the price for the house," Mrs. Tweak smiled. Tweek can already feel a shiver down his spine.

"R-right...well I'll be going now," Tweek said. He threw away the garbage and started walking towards the community center. After donating the clothes, Tweek opened the book once more and read the passage. "Nngg..t-to bring back the dead, you must go to the place they are buried and chant one of these spells. Do as the spell commands, or else the dead will not come back." Tweek looked over at a few spell, but since the book is so old and worn out, he couldn't really see which of these spells was the right one. "Nnng...Jesus...I hope I don't have to sacrifice any blood for this...o-or worse...become cursed if I do something wrong..." Tweek closed the book and started heading to the cemetery.

While walking, Tweek spotted a suspicious looking man in the alley. Tweek remembers him, he bought alcohol from him awhile back when he was still being rebellious. Tweek ran out of coffee that day and didn't feel like going to his dad's shop or going to the teacher's lounge. Tweek was really thirsty and so happened to meet the man while he was feeling pissed. The guy offered a bottle of alcohol that was so strong that no stores were able to sell it, in fear of going against the law.

When Tweek offered to buy one of the bottles, the guy eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're eighteen?"

"D-dude, the legal drinking age is twenty-one," Tweek said.

"...Oh yeah," the man gave him a bottle anyways and Tweek handed him ten dollars.

Tweek looked at the man and thought he might as well buy a bottle for his trip to the cemetery, he'll need to feel numb for going to a spooky place and for any disappointment he might get if the spell was actually fake and didn't work one bit.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite twitchy kid."

"Hey...can I get a bottle of your strongest drink you have?"

"Oh, what's the occasion? Trying to get a girl drunk so you can fuck her?"

"D-dude! That's wrong! I would never do that to a girl...besides...I'm g-gay man," Tweek said.

"Oh right. Well I do have this one bottle, but I'll have to double the price for this one," the man said.

"Oh come on man!"

"Hey, it's either pay up or not have something that makes all the pain go away for awhile."

Tweek sighed and looked through his wallet. He found a twenty and remembered that his mother gave it to him when he went over to the Tucker's old house to get some of Craig's stuff. Tweek was glad he saved it.

"H-here," Tweek said as he handed the bill.

"Pleasure doing business," the man gave Tweek the bottle and quickly left once he thought it was safe.

Tweek looked a the bottle and opened it. He took a sip from the bottle and immediately felt the strong burning sensation in his throat. "J-Jesus!" Already, the affects of the drink caused Tweek's mind to be numb, but he still managed to get to the cemetery and find Craig's grave.

Upon seeing Craig's grave, Tweek felt the tears forming and quickly took a swig of his drink and laid the book down. He opened the book and tried his hardest to focus. He didn't know which spell it was, so he decided to pick the one that didn't require blood sacrifices or doing something that he knows he'll regret for the rest of his life. The spell seemed simple enough for Tweek, all he had to do was place an item that used to belong to the deceased, put his own hair on the item and chant the spell.

Tweek pulled Craig's hat off of his head and placed it on top of Craig's grave, he then pluck a hair off of his head and placed it on top of the hat. He carefully read the spell and started chanting the words.

"Please work please work please work..." Once Tweek finished chanting, he looked at Craig's grave and hoped the spell work. After two minutes, nothing happened. "...Of course it wouldn't work...I'm such a fucking idiot..." Tweek sat down and took another long swig from the bottle. His brain was getting numb, he only hopes he didn't drink too much that could cause his brain cells to be destroyed. Tweek looked at the grave and sighed. He picked up Craig's hat and put it back on his head. He looked at the book and decided he was going to throw the thing in the nearest trashcan.

As he was picking up the book and was about to leave, the ground suddenly started to shake. "Oh god! Earthquake!" Tweek carefully crouched down and was glad there weren't any trees around that could fall on top of him. However, when Tweek looked at Craig's grave, a blue glow started emitting from the ground. "W-what the?

The shaking continued and the blue glow continued getting brighter and brighter. Finally, the shaking stopped, and Tweek tried his best to not throw up. However, the blue glow was still there. Suddenly, a transparent hand came up, then the top of a familiar looking hat started going up until a head appeared. Tweek held his breath, fearing if he screamed, the thing would kill him. Tweek slowly took a step back and watched in horror as a transparent body started coming up from the ground.

Finally the body was completely out, but Tweek noticed that it was actually floating above the ground. It was a ghost. A ghost just came out of Craig's grave. Tweek felt like fainting.

The ghost's head was down, but it soon looked up and stared at Tweek. The ghost looked familiar, that when Tweek realized that the ghost was Craig. Craig Tucker was a fucking ghost.

"...Tweek? Is that...you?"

Tweek didn't know how to feel. He wanted to cry because Craig was finally back. He wanted to scream because Craig was a ghost. He thought he should get help, thinking that he bumped his head and this was all a hallucination. But with one close look at the spirit in front of him, the way Craig looked at him and how his eyes showed all of his emotions, Tweek knew this was real. Craig really is a ghost and he is standing right in front of him, smiling happily at him.

Tweek finally threw up on the ground and fainted.


	2. The Ghost Name Craig Tucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I did not expect this much likes and support in such a short amount of time. You guys are amazing. Anyways, not to keep you guys waiting in anticipation, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

"Tweek...Tweeeeek....come on...wake up dude."

Tweek was dreaming, or more like he was remembering the first time he got drunk. It was a small party at Token's mansion, everyone was there, celebrating the fact school was over for the summer. Tweek remembered how Cartman secretly spiked the punch with some alcohol he brought, but unfortunately for him, he was in the bathroom while Cartman did it. Tweek drank three cups of the alcoholic punch and threw up on Token's expensive looking rug before passing out. Tweek remembered how Craig carried him all the way home that night.

"Tweek...dude...you're lying in your own vomit, that's just gross..."

The second time Tweek got himself drunk was actually recently. It was when he met that man in the alley for the first time and bought his first bottle of alcohol from him. The drink was so strong that Tweek threw up in his bathroom and passed out. His mother found him an hour later. He was thankful that the bottle was hidden and that his mother thought he had some sort of stomach flu.

"Dude, I can't help you. My hand keeps phasing through you, so if you don't wake up then...then...those underpants gnomes are going to come and steal your underpants."

Tweek immediately opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh god! Don't let them steal my underpants! I'm running low as it is!"

"Finally, Jesus dude...what the hell were you drinking?" Tweek looked up and was face to face with the ghost that looked like Craig.

Tweek paled and started crawling away from the spirit. "G-gah! W-who the fuck are you!?"

The spirit looked at him and smiled. "Well duh...who else could have this handsome face of mine? It's me, Craig."

At that moment, everything was silent. Tweek looked at the ghost's eyes and could see that familiar look that Tweek grew to admire and love.

"C-Craig?"

"Yep, it's me Tweekers," Craig smiled.

Usually, a normal person would go through so many emotions. They'd start crying in both joy and sadness. They'd ask a million questions until an answer satisfies them. They'd be confuse, but would not really care cause the person they love is finally back within their lives.

Unfortunately, Tweek is a paranoid teen. So instead, he screamed. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Then he ran out of the cemetery and headed home.

"Tweek wait!"

"Oh my god!"

Craig floated there as he watched his friend leave the cemetery, screaming. "....God damn it..." Craig sighed and starts to vanish.

* * *

"And then I was like, 'ay! you fucking gingers should go back where you came from!' You guys should have seen that pussy's face," Cartman said.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and help us build this snowman already," Kyle sighed.

"Why are we building a snowman? Aren't we too old for this?" Stan asked as he patted some snow on the snowman's body.

"No way dude, you're never too old to build a snowman...and god damn it Kenny, I swear if you sing that stupid song I'm going to kick you in the balls," Kyle said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kenny said whimsically.

"I still don't know how you were able to watch that movie when you don't even own a DVD player man," Stan said.

"Usually Craig and I would watch movies together while we look after our sisters. Tricia just happened to have that movie."

"Well that just makes you a pussy Kenny since you basically watched a girl..." suddenly, the boys turned their heads when they hear a distant scream.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's getting louder dude..."

"Hey...who is that running?" Kenny pointed at a figure that is running towards their direction.

"I think...I think that's Tweek," Kyle said.

"Huh...wonder why he's screaming and running..."

"Who the fuck cares..."

Tweek suddenly ran past the boys and continued running. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Oh my god! He's gonna take my soul! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"...Should...should we do something?"

"Nah, it's probably Tweek being paranoid again."

"Again? Who fucking cares?"

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You shut up you fucking Jew!"

Kenny watched Tweek running and couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Um...I think I'm going to see what's up with Tweek."

"Huh? Oh alright, do whatever you want Kenny..." Stan said, but he was too focus on building the snowman. Both Cartman and Kyle were too busy fighting each other to even notice Kenny leaving and following Tweek.

"Sigh...I sometimes wonder why I hang out with you assholes..." Kenny said to himself, he continued walking in the direction that Tweek ran in.

* * *

Tweek continued running, he didn't stop running until he reached home. He didn't stop when his parents looked at him.

"Tweek? Is something wrong?"

"Gahhhhhh!" Tweek continued running upstairs and slam the door of his bedroom. Tweek ran towards his bed and pulled the covers over himself. "Oh my god! What the fuck just happened!?" Tweek continued shaking underneath his covers and only hope the entire thing was just his imagination. "Okay...T-that cannot be Craig...Craig is dead...a-and ghost aren't alive...that's just the side effect of the alcohol playing tricks on me...y-yeah...t-that's it! I'm hallucinating from the alcohol!" After calming himself down, he got out of his covers and sat up.

"Dude, what the fuck?" a familiar voice.

"Gah!" Tweek fell of his bed and stared in horror at the familiar spirit that is now floating in his room. "Why are you here!?"

"I don't know...I guess my spirit is attached to something," Craig said, he then looked at his hat that Tweek is wearing, "my guess...I'm attached to that," Craig pointed.

"Nnng! Oh god!" Tweek shouted, he took off the hat and threw it at the spirit.

"Dude...come on. Don't be such a pussy," Craig sighed.

"Nnnnggg! Just...why the fuck are you here!? Why are you here!?" Just...how!?"

"...Didn't you want me to be here?" Craig asked.

Tweek suddenly remembered about the book. Tweek stopped twitching and stared at the book that was on his bed. He did it, he brought Craig back. The spell worked.

"H-how...how are you back?"

"...I don't know. One minute, I was in hell, eating some cake with Damien and Pip...then...I suddenly hear your voice."

"M-my voice?"

"Yeah...you sounded so...desperate...and so sad...I wanted to see if you were alright, so I started floating up...and suddenly...I found myself in front of you in the cemetery...Tweek...what did you do?"

"I...I found this b-book...I guess it use to belong to some occult or something...and...there was a page that said it could bring back the dead and well...I randomly pick a spell and here you are...a ghost...I brought you back....sort of," Tweek said.

"Dude, you should never read a book like that, do you know what could have happened if you picked a spell that was dangerous? I could have come back as a zombie or I would have started acting like a psychopath and have superhuman strength."

"Oh god! I didn't think about that...well...I did just pick a spell that looked less painful and disgusting," Tweek said.

"Still...you're just lucky I'm a ghost and so far there isn't any side effects to me being back here..." Craig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tweek couldn't help it, seeing Craig right there, even if he's a floating ghost, just seeing him brought back so many memories. Tweek started crying.

"I-I'm so glad you're b-back Craig..." Tweek cried as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"Come on dude...stop crying...it's awkward a heck for someone like me..." Craig said, he looked at Tweek and couldn't help but smile at the twitchy blonde. "I miss you too, Tweek."

"Nnngg...I...I want to hug you..." Tweek said.

"Sorry...the disadvantage of being a ghost is that...well...I can't really touch physical objects or people..."

"Nnngg..."

"...Guess I can at least try this..." Craig floated closer to Tweak and wrapped his transparent arms around him. Even though Tweek couldn't feel Craig's arms, he still felt the warmth that came from them.

"Thank you..." Tweek said. Tweek wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Craig.

"...So...what now?" Craig asked.

"Huh?"

"Well...what are we going to do...I mean...there isn't much for a ghost like me to do here...so what are we suppose to do?"

Tweek looked down, he knows what Craig is implying. Tweek knows that Craig can't stay, but Tweek didn't want him to go.

"Nngg...c-can't you just stay?"

"Tweek...I'm dead...I have to go, that's just how things should be. I can't stay."

"Nnnggg....a-alright...I-I'll put back..." Tweek sighed. Tweek so desperately wanted to be selfish and keep Craig here, but he knew that wouldn't make Craig happy, and even though Tweek wants to see Craig everyday again, he also wants him to be happy."I-I'll try looking for a reverse spell." Tweek opened the book and tried to find a reverse spell, but unfortunately, Tweek can't seem to find one.

"Tweek, what's taking so long?"

"Nnnggg! There doesn't seem to be a spell to reverse this man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? Did you check every page?"

"Yes! Twice!"

"Did you make sure two pages aren't stuck together?"

"I always check for that!"

"Did you check the back?"

"Yes yes yes! I check the front, the back, the inside, the cover. I checked everything man! There isn't a reverse spell to be found! Most of the pages are either torn or the ink is smudged and unreadable! I don't know what to do!"

"Crap...well...check something online," Craig said.

"A-alright..." Tweek walked over towards his computer and started searching for spells that would send ghost back to where they came from. "A-ah! I found something."

"Alright, click on it then," Craig said.

"Alright alright, h-hold on," Tweek said. He clicked on the link and an image of the same book popped up. "A-ah, this might have the answer...let's see...ghost...ghost...ghost...here it is!"

"Well, what does it say?"

"Let me see...um...in case you did this spell...blah blah blah...the spell is permanent...blah blah blah...and there is no way to reverse it," Tweek said and smiled at Craig.

"...What."

Tweek's smile fell and he started panicking. "Oh my god! What have I done!" Tweek looked at the page once more and make sure what he read was correct. Tweek slumped back on his chair and looked like he was ready to cry. "I'm sorry Craig...I...there's no way to return you back to h-hell..."

"...God damn it..." Craig cursed.

"W-what are we going to do man?" Tweek asked.

"I...I don't know Tweek..."

"You must know something! You always know something!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I seriously don't know what to do here man! This all...this is all too fucking much..." Craig sighed.

"Nnnggg...we're in trouble dude..."

"Knock knock knock! Hey Tweek, just came by to make sure....you're..." Kenny suddenly came into Tweek's room and was confused at what he was seeing.

"A-ah...h-hey K-Kenny..." Tweek said nervously.

"McCormick," Craig sighed.

"...Alright Tweek. Explain."

Tweek got up and started explaining the whole situation. Tweek started panicking during his explanation and kept moving around while moving his body to show what he means. He then took a break and drank some coffee from a styrofoam cup, and then resumed his explanation.

"...Well shit man...you fucking screwed yourself over," Kenny said.

"Nnnnngggg! You don't think I don't know that!?" Tweek exclaimed, he then laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head and watched Craig interacting with Stripe.

"Hey buddy...miss me?" Craig smiled as he watched his former pet running around in his cage.

"Ugh...Kenny...what do we do?" Tweek asked.

"Hm...Well...I guess I could go to hell and asked Damien or Satan about it...maybe they have an idea on how to solve this mess," Kenny said.

"H-how are you going to get to hell though?"

"Dude, do you know who you're talking to? I mean, I'm glad I finally got everyone to remember that I die almost everyday, I just wish I can solve this whole not dying permanently shit," Kenny said.

"S-still...you think it'll work?" Tweek asked.

"Probably. Don't worry buddy, I'll try my best to help you and Craig," Kenny said.

"Thanks Kenny," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Craig said.

"Do I get a little kiss on the cheek for my good deed Mr. Tucker?" Kenny smirked.

"The only thing you're getting is a kick in the balls," Craig glared.

"Oh I miss this...it's good to have you back Craig..." Kenny smiled.

"...Yeah...I miss everyone too..." Craig said, Tweek could see a slight blush from the ghost, but it was too transparent to be noticed unless you were close.

"Alright, welp...better get to dying," Kenny said as he took out a gun out of the pocket of his parka.

"Gah! Y-you're not going to do it in here are you!? What if my parents hear? They'll think I murdered you man!"

"Alright alright, I'll do it outside, sheesh. It's not like you haven't seen me die," Kenny said as he started walking out of the room and leaving Tweek's house.

Tweek and Craig stayed inside, but they could hear a loud gunshot outside.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

"...God...I really miss South Park..." Craig sighed.

"Yeah...and I believe South Park really misses you, Craig..." Tweek said. Tweek then spent the whole day telling Craig everything he had miss since he died. Tweek felt extremely happy, his friend was finally back and everything felt like the old times.

Aside from the fact that Craig is a ghost now.

* * *

"So...you've been getting yourself in trouble on purpose...you talked back to the principle, and you beat the shit out of Butters? What the fuck dude? I would never beat that guy up."

"Nnng! I know...I was...I was so angry and...and mess up when you died t-that I couldn't...I didn't know what the hell I was doing!"

"Still dude...I can't believe you've been acting like this while I was gone," Craig sighed.

"...A-are you mad at me?"

"...Sort of...just...just promise me you'll stop trying to act like me, stop getting yourself in trouble, and just go back to being the Tweek I know," Craig said.

"Nnggg...I-I'll try," Tweek said. The two just sat there on Tweek's bed in silence. It's been awhile since Tweek spoken to Craig, and he couldn't think of anything to talk to him about. Craig is still trying to grasp everything that has happened during his absence. Tweek would peek at the ghost sitting next to him and couldn't help but smile at how the boy still looked the same, aside from the fact that he is transparent. Craig still wore that blue jacket, even though Tweek remembered that Craig's body was wearing a suit during the open casket. Tweek also noticed that the boy is wearing his signature hat, which was strange to Tweek since at that moment, he is the one wearing it.

"H-hey Craig...how come you still have your hat w-when I-I'm the one wearing it?"

"Huh...I guess since my hat is something I treasure, I guess the ghost of my hat came with me I guess. Same thing with my clothes," Craig said.

"S-since when did clothes have ghost?"

"I don't know man, I've only been a ghost for awhile, like I know how clothing works for ghost," Craig sighed.

"You didn't ask anyone when you were in hell?"

"Eh...I honestly didn't know anyone down there aside from Damien and Pip, but they only know a handful of ghost stuff. For one thing, I know how to make myself invisible," Craig then suddenly disappeared, which causes Tweek to panic.

"C-Craig!? Gah! W-where did you g-go!?" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek relax, I'm still next to you, I'm just invisible," Craig's voice said.

"Nnnggg! I don't like this! It's way too much pressure! Be visible again man!" Tweek begged.

"Alright alright," Craig sighed and finally reappeared.

"Nnngg...I...I guess that could be handy when we're out...w-who knows how many people will freak out if they saw you floating next to me...t-they'd probably call the government and c-come after you...oh god! They could also try to come after me!" Tweek started shaking and grabbed his hair.

"Chill man, don't worry, I won't let myself get seen. I know how many of these assholes would shit a brick if they saw a ghost in real life..."

"A-alright man...j-just be very careful when we go outside," Tweek said. Craig nodded and the two went silent again. Tweek's curiosity couldn't help but wonder what else Craig could do. "S-so...any other ghost powers I should know about?"

"Well...I can phase through walls, but you already know that. Oh, I can make objects float with my mind," Craig said.

"R-really? L-let me see!" Tweek asked.

"Alright," Craig looked at the lamp next to Tweek's bed and started focusing his energy on the lamp. The lamp started to move off of the nightstand and started floating in midair.

"Woah...that's s-so cool," Tweek said.

"Errggg...y-yeah...but it really give me a h-headache w-when I do-" suddenly, the lamp started wobbling then it started shaking rapidly. The lamp suddenly flew past the two and hit the wall behind them. "...this. Crap!"

"Oh god! That almost hit me!"

"S-sorry, Damien said that you have to be a ghost of at least a year to perfect that, and you have to practice enough to do it," Craig said.

"I-I see...t-then I guess you should not use that for anything for awhile," Tweek said.

"Agreed..."

Talking to Craig was very nostalgic to Tweek, it made him feel very happy. However, Tweek remembered that he confessed on Craig's last day, and from the looks of it, Craig is acting very calm. Tweek wondered if he remembers his confession or at least heard it before he died.

"H-hey Craig...d-do you remember your last moment with everyone?" Tweek asked in a small voice.

"...Yeah...I do...god...it was weird seeing everyone there...crying over me...I just...I never knew how much people actually care about me."

"O-of course people care about you Craig! You were very popular when you were still alive...and...even though you can be an asshole....you were very caring in your own twisted and sadistic way..."

"Are you calling me a sadist, Tweek?" Craig smirked.

"Gah! o-of course not man!"

Craig laughs, "I'm just kidding, don't freak out."

Tweek smiled, but his smile soon faltered. "D-do you remember our discussion?"

"...Yeah...I actually remembered crying when we were talking...Jesus...I cried like a pussy..."

"I-it's a natural feeling man, doesn't really make you less of a man," Tweek said.

"Right..." Craig smiled sadly. Tweek knew that discussing Craig's last moment was very hard on Craig, but he needs to know.

"Do...do you remember the last words I said to you?" Tweek said, he closed his eyes. His face was warm, his heart was beating fast.

Craig is silent, when Tweek opened an eye and look at Craig, Craig wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the ground. Craig looked sad.

"Sorry Tweek...by that point, I couldn't hear a thing...my mind was gone...my heart stopped beating...I...I didn't hear your last words to me," Craig said.

"...Oh..." Tweek said, he looked down. Tweek felt like crying.

"...You...you wanna tell me what it was now?" Craig asked.

"N-no!" Tweek exclaimed, he didn't mean to raised his voice, "I-I mean...I...i-it doesn't matter anymore...it wasn't...that important..."

"Oh..." Craig said.

"Tweek! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Tweak said.

"C-coming!" Tweek said as he got up and started walking towards the door, he then turned towards Craig, "Um...i-if you need anything, j-just call for me or something...b-but do it while you're invisible. I'm not sure my parents can take the fact that you're a ghost."

"I get it...don't worry, I'm sure I won't need anything," Craig said.

"A-alright...I-I'll be back soon," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig said. Tweek nodded and proceeded leaving his room. He closed his door and hesitated going downstairs. He looked at his door and sighed.

Inside, Craig continued looking down at the floor. He finally raised his head and floated towards Stripe's cage. Stripe looked up at his former master. Craig tried to pet Stripe on the head like he use to, but he accidentally phased through him, causing Stripe to shiver and run into it's little home. Craig looked at him and sighed. He raised his hand and glared.

The sooner he was back in hell, the better.

* * *

At the dinner table, Tweek is eating with his family. Honestly, Tweek wasn't really hungry, not after the day he was having. First, he got himself drunk, he brought Craig back, he realizes he has to send him back, Kenny killed himself in order to help them, and he learned that his confession never got through to Craig. Tweek could confess to him again, but what's the point, Craig is still technically dead. End of story.

"Tweek? Are you alright honey? You haven't touched your food," Mrs. Tweak said.

"I'm just not hungry..." Tweek said.

"Honey...I know it's still difficult that Craig is gone, but you need to let this go soon...I don't want you to be consumed by these feelings you're having right now." Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yes son, after you beat up that Scotch boy...we've been thinking that maybe you should see a therapist to help you," Mr. Tweak said.

Tweek started to get angry, he knows what he did was wrong, but that doesn't mean he wants some man he barely knows telling him what he did was wrong over and over. That what he was doing was wrong, that his feelings were taking over him. He knows, and he's getting sick and tired of people telling him about it over and over.

"Nnngg!" Tweek dropped his fork and got out of his seat.

"Tweek? Where are you going?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed," Tweek said.

"Tweek...please. Let's talk about this!"

Tweek wouldn't listen, he went into his bedroom and slammed the door. He was seriously pissed off and wishes that everyone would leave him alone.

"Woah, someone looks like he was told he wasn't getting any gifts this Christmas," Craig said.

"Nnng...s-shut up asshole," Tweek said as he walked towards his bed and laid on top of it.

"...Tweek, what happened?"

"I'm not talking about it," Tweek said.

"Come on man, you always tell me what's going on whenever you're stressed," Craig said.

"Nnnnggg! I...I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tweek.You promised me you would start acting like yourself again..."

Tweek stared at Craig and sighed, "f-fine..." Tweek laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "It's just...I don't know man...when I started acting like you, I felt like I can finally do whatever I want without p-panicking or spazzing out..."

"Why's that?"

"I guess it's because...it made me feel like you were still around...you were still here," Tweek said.

"...Go on."

"J-Jesus man! W-why are you starting to sound like a therapist to me!?"

"Just keep talking so you'll feel better," Craig sighed.

"Ugh...fine. So at first...I thought just spray painting the wall would be the end of it...but when that asshole principle of ours started talking shit about you...I don't know...s-something snapped within me...I just...I wanted to prove to that asshole that you were never a bad influence!"

"Which is why you continued being a bad boy, but taking up a notch," Craig said.

"Nngg...yeah..." Tweek sighed, he continued, "I don't...just showing people that I'm not a paranoid freak or that I'm the type that can be bad instead of being a nice guy just felt...right...it made me feel so free...it made me feel...it felt like..." Tweek looked at Craig and noticed how the ghost was watching very closely. Tweek started to blush, he wanted to say that it made him feel like Craig was right there. "...It doesn't matter anymore..."

"...Alright...well...now that I'm here, you can stop acting like a total ass and go back to being my favorite twitchy blonde kid," Craig smiled.

Tweek knows that Craig was only trying to make him feel better, but the way Craig said it didn't really settle well with him, especially when Tweek knows that Craig wasn't going to be around that long.

"...I'm going to bed," Tweek said.

"Already? Don't you want to shower or anything? You did sleep in your own vomit awhile ago," Craig said.

"S-shut up, I already washed my face and changed my clothes, I'll be okay," Tweek huffed.

"Don't you want to change into your pajamas at least?"

"I'm too tired...it's not like I'm going anywhere tomorrow since I'm still suspended from school."

"...Right...well...night Tweek," Craig said.

"..." Tweek stayed quiet, in fear that if he say anything, then Craig would disappear in the morning and that all of this was just a terrible dream.

After a few moments, Tweek finally fell asleep and and Craig could hear his light snoring. Craig laid on the bed next to Tweek, or at least hovered over it, and watched Tweek sleep. Craig wanted to brush the strand of hair that was covering Tweek's eyes.

"...I really miss you buddy...hell is fun and all but...it doesn't have you..." Craig whispered.

Tweek made a little noise in his sleep, but soon settled back.

"Ha...even when you sleep you look like such a dork..." Craig smiled, Craig turned and was now looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry that I lied earlier...I know you put a lot of your feelings into your confession...I just...I was scared...and I know we could never be together...I didn't want you to be hurt...I'm sorry."

Tweek suddenly moved his hand, as if trying to grasp something. "C-Craig...." Tweek mumbled in his sleep.

Craig looked at Tweek and smiled sadly. "Christ...Kenny better come back soon or else both of us are going to be in trouble..." 


	3. The Treasure Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update! I've been busy with my personal life especially since I just got my wisdom teeth extracted recently so I was a bit too loopy to concentrate. Anyways, I bring you chapter 3 and hope you all like it!

For the next couple of weeks, Tweek has been informing Craig everything that has been happening in town as well as the latest gossip.

"So I heard Bebe and Wendy got into a fight because Wendy thought Bebe was being a two face bitch, but really it was all a misunderstanding so in the end the two girls made up and are still best friends," Tweek said.

"...Tweek...why do you know this and why are you acting like a total girl?" Craig sighed.

"What? You said you wanted me to tell you the latest gossip," Tweek said.

"Yeah, but not like a total pussy. At least Butters does it like it's some kind of urgency or whatever," Craig sighed.

"Nngg...well e-excuse me for not being the best a-at gossiping!" Tweek said.

"Whatever dude," Craig sighed. Craig continued to float above the bed. "Still makes you a pussy."

"F-fuck you!"

Things between them have been difficult, but it still felt like old times. Tweek was happy to have Craig back, but he knew if people found out that Craig is back as a ghost, they would try to capture him and experiment on him, or worse! They would take both of them and experiment on them so they would both talk.

"Gah! We doomed!" Tweek exclaimed.

"No we're not, besides...I'm pretty sure it's difficult to experiment on ghosts," Craig said.

"That would only mean they'll experiment on me the most! Oh god!" Tweek shouted.

"..."

The two have become closer than ever, but Tweek is still reminded that once Kenny comes back, Craig will leave and Tweek will be alone all over again. He'll never see his best friend and crush ever again.

"...Looks like you're going back to school tomorrow," Craig said as he stared at Tweek's calendar.

"Nnngg...I...I don't want to go back," Tweek said.

"Why not?"

"After what happened...I wouldn't be surprised if people starts hating me and trying their best to avoid me," Tweek sighed as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"...Come on, let's go outside for today," Craig said.

"W-what? Are you i-insane!? What if people see you! Oh god! T-then the government will come and they'll really experiment on the both of us!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled some of his hair.

"Chill. Don't forget, I can be invisible whenever I want. See?" Craig then disappeared and Tweek shrieked.

"Okay okay! J-just...just don't do that until we're actually outside...I'm still having a hard time getting use to that," Tweek said.

"Alright dude," Craig said as he reappeared.

Tweek got ready to head outside, he put on Craig's dark blue jacket and Criag's chullo hat.

"...You're really gonna dress like that?" Craig asked.

"W-what wrong with it!?" Tweek asked.

"...I don't...it just doesn't seem right on you," Craig said.

"B-but you wore this all the time!" Tweek said.

"Yeah...that's because I look amazing in it," Craig smirked.

"Ugh...just shut up and let's go," Tweek said. The two headed downstairs and Tweek quickly filled his thermos with black coffee. He noticed that his parents aren't home, they were probably working at the coffee shop right now. Tweek closed the lid of his thermos and the two headed outside.

"Nnngg...I...I don't know about this man," Tweek said.

"Come on, you've been cooped up in your room for the last two weeks," Craig said.

"N-not true...I-I did went outside to do some errands f-for my mom," Tweek said.

"Yeah for like twenty minutes, that's still not enough," Craig said.

"Ugh! Fine. L-let's just start walking around the neighborhood I guess," Tweek said.

"Good," Craig smiled and the two stepped outside. Craig quickly turned invisible, which made Tweek jump, but calm down, remembering that Craig is still there next to him. Hopefully.

"Hm...for some reason...I expect everything to be different," Craig suddenly said.

"W-well...you've only been gone for like a month," Tweek pointed out.

"Still...I expected Stan's group to have cause the entire town to be demolished and the entire town had to be rebuilt...again," Craig said.

"Hey, give them some credit...they're somewhat not causing as much destruction since we were kids," Tweek said.

"Just because nothing weird has been happening for awhile doesn't mean it never happens," Craig said.

"Geez...you really hate them huh?"

"...Well...I guess they're not all bad...especially when they did come to visit me at the hospital...but Cartman is still a total asshole," Craig said.

"Yep," Tweek sighed.

"...Speak of the devil," Craig suddenly said. Tweek looked around till he noticed three of the four boys were at the playground.

"Cartman...what are we doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Well Kyle, I found out from one of my mom's boyfriend that there is some kind of treasure here, so we're going to dig it up and become rich!" Cartman smirked.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure your mom's boyfriend told you that so you would get out of the room so he could go and fuck her," Stan said.

"Shut up! There is definitely treasure at this exact spot!" Cartman said.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this...besides...with Kenny gone, this will be twice as much work for us since I know for a fact you're not going to help us dig," Kyle said.

"Yeah..."

"Why you guys have no faith in little old me...I mean...I would love to help you dig it's just...I have aids and all that..."

"Dude, having aids doesn't mean you can't do anything! Besides, you already got that shit cured when we were kids...by the way I'm still pissed at you for giving me aids on purpose!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Hey, at least we found a cure for it," Cartman said.

"That doesn't matter! You. Gave. Me. Fucking. Aids!"

"...Kyle, I've already decided to move forward from that...I think it's time for you to let go of the past and move forward with your life as well," Cartman said.

"Ugh...you know what, I'm not helping you dig unless we at least have someone else help us," Kyle said.

"Yeah, this seems like a job for three people at least and since you're not going to help, either we get someone to help or we're out," Stan said.

"Ugh fine, but only one person. I don't want to split the treasure with a lot of assholes..." Cartman looked around the playground until his eyes landed on Tweek, who was watching the three the entire time. "Tweek! You come help us right now!"

"...Tweek? You sure you want him here...you and him haven't been on best terms lately," Kyle said.

"Yeah...I mean...especially what he did to Butters," Stan said.

"Well he ain't doing some crazy shit now, so it's fine you guys! Tweek, get you ass over here and help us dig!"

"Oh god! They're asking me to help them!" Tweek exclaimed, "too much pressure!"

"Just ignore them and walk away," Craig said.

"Nnngg...but then Cartman is going to beat the shit out of me when I see him tomorrow...I should just help them and get it over with," Tweek said.

"Tweek, don't do it...Tweek...Tweek!" No matter how much Craig protested, Tweek started walking towards the three. "...God damn it!" Craig cursed, surprising a passerby who looked around and saw no one.

"H-hey guys," Tweek said.

"...H-hey Tweek," Kyle said nervously.

"Yeah...hey," Stan said, not making any eye contact with him.

"Alright Tweek, you are here to help us dig, once we find the treasure, you can have some of it," Cartman said.

"Um...a-alright," Tweek said, Cartman smirked and shoved a shovel towards Tweek. Tweek almost dropped it, but managed to catch it.

"Alright, start digging slaves!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Tweek shrieked.

"What the fuck did you call us fatass?" Kyle glared.

"I mean...start digging...adventurers!" Cartman said.

"I know that wasn't what you just said," Kyle mumbled, but proceeded in digging.

Cartman decided to sit on a nearby bench and eat some cookies he brought with him, while Stan, Kyle, and Tweek continued digging tiredly. Craig continued to be angry as he watched all three of them dig while Cartman did nothing but order them around, especially Tweek. Unfortunately, Craig has no way of interfering without causing Tweek to panic. So instead, Craig, still invisible, sat on the bench that Cartman was sitting on and flipped him off and trying to come up with a plan to humiliate that fatass.

"...I can't believe...we're stuck doing this while that asshole sits there eating cookies," Kyle grumbled.

"Well we should just do what he wants or else we're never going to hear the end of it," Stan sighed.

"Nng...b-besides...he has the power to make us eat our own parents!" Tweek squeaked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that whole Scott Tenorman incident...I heard the guy is in an asylum ever since Cartman managed to get his revenge or whatever," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah...jeez...that day was insane," Stan said.

"I know! I still get nightmares from that time that Mecha-Streisand destroyed my dad's old coffee shop! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...and didn't that French kid die that day too?"

"Oh yeah..." The three boys thought about it for a moment, but resumed digging.

"Man...we did a lot of crazy shit when we were kids," Kyle said.

"Well...we still technically do crazy shit now, but I guess not as bad as before," Stan said.

"Yeah...those were really weird times..." Tweek said.

Kyle looked at him and smiled, "you know...this kinda reminds of when you were part of our group for awhile...you know...when we thought Kenny would be dead for good."

"W-wasn't I a replacement for Butters who was also the replacement for Kenny?"

"Huh...I guess so...but still...I remember you were pretty cool when you hung out with us Tweek...even if you were a bit more twitchy and paranoid back then," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I still kinda wonder where the heck you got that bazooka from," Stan said.

"Nngg...you don't want to know, believe me," Tweek said, shuttering at the memory.

"...Tweek...why did you do it?"

"...D-do what?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you beat up Butters like that?"

"...I don't know man...I was...I was really mess up in the head that time...I just...I miss Craig so much and I just...I just don't know how to hand him being gone...I thought that acting like him would make me feel better, but in the end...I ended up screwing that up...I honestly didn't mean to beat up Butters...I just...felt lost," Tweek said.

"...Well jeez man, you still didn't have to act all crazy about-" Kyle harshly nudge Stan to stop talking. "I mean...if you were having problems...you could have talk to us about it, we're still friends...aren't we?"

Tweek looked at the two and thought about it. True, he never really hung out with them after Kenny did eventually came back, sort of, but Tweek still believed he was still friends with them, maybe not much with Cartman, but still friends.

Tweek looked at the two once more and smiled. "Yeah...guess we are." Stan and Kyle smiled at him as well.

"Eh! If you three are done being gay then I would really like you guys to start digging!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Kyle shouted, but continued digging.

After almost an hour, the three finally stopped when they saw something poking out of the sand.

"No. Fucking. Way." Kyle looked at the object and felt his entire body froze.

"Huh...guess fatass was right," Stan said.

"Jesus..."

"What? Did you asswipes find it?" Cartman exclaimed as he shoved the three out of the way and looked down. "Yes! I fucking told you you guys! Now Kyle has to suck my balls!"

"I never agreed to do that Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well you might as well do it since I was right and you were wrong you fucking dirty jew!" Cartman said as he started dancing and taunting Kyle with a smirk.

"Ugh, whatever fatass. Let's just get this thing out and split the treasure evenly between us," Kyle said.

"Hold on you guys. Why would I split it with you?"

"What? Come on Cartman, we dug it up, we earned our share," Stan said.

"So what? You guys didn't even believe me in the first place," Cartman said.

"Well...what about Tweek, he technically never said he didn't believe you or not, doesn't he deserve his share?"

"Eugh! T-too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No way, I'm not sharing with the spaz, especially when he was being a douchebag at school," Cartman said.

"What!? Then what was the point in asking him to help us fatass!?"

"Well you guys, at least he's better than Kenny, if he was here right now then he would have taken all of the treasure for himself since he's so poor and all," Cartman said.

"Nnngg...K-Kenny wouldn't do that! He would have been happy with his share!" Tweek argued.

"Yeah. In fact, we're taking the treasure for ourselves and once Kenny comes back, we're sharing with him and not you!" Stan said.

"What!? He didn't even help!"

"So? You didn't help us at all! You just kept telling us what to do," Kyle said.

"Fuck you guys! I'm taking the treasure!" Cartman said as he took the treasure chest and pulled it towards him.

"No you don't! We're taking it!" Kyle and Stan grabbed the other end of the chest and pulled it towards them. "Tweek, help us out here!"

"R-right!" Tweek helped Stan and Kyle pulled the treasure towards them.

"Tweek, let the fuck go!"

"Nnnggg...n-no way man! We deserve the treasure!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you only want it just so you won't feel lonely now that your boyfriend is dead!"

"Woah, Cartman you went too far!"

"I don't fucking care, I bet this fucking pussy will make a Craig statue out of all the gold we f-" Cartman didn't finish because Tweek came up to him and sock him in the jaw.

"Don't you f-fucking dare talk to me l-like that!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek was about to punch Cartman once more, but he suddenly saw Craig, no longer invisible, looking at him with a look of disappointment. Tweek inwardly groan and quickly got off of Cartman and continued helping Stan and Kyle take the treasure.

"Alright! We got the treasure!" Stan said.

"What are you going to do with your share Stan?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to use it to impress Wendy then maybe she'll take me back," Stan said.

"Dude...just...just don't get your hopes up," Kyle sighed, he turned to Tweek, "what about you? What are you going to use it for?"

"Nnngg...I-I don't know man! T-that's too much pressure! I mean...I guess I could use it to buy myself a life time supply of c-coffee," Tweek said.

"Okay...well I'm going to use it for charity," Kyle said.

"...Alright...what else?" Stan smirked.

"...Okay fine...I'll donate some of it to charity, but I'll use the rest to buy myself that new video game we saw last week."

"Nice," Stan said.

The three surrounded the chest and opened it. What they saw shattered their hopes and dreams.

"Um...last time I check...isn't treasure suppose to be full of gold and diamonds and all that kind of stuff?"

"...Yeah...this looks like...a chest full of toys..."

"What!?" Cartman exclaimed when he finally regained consciousness. Cartman quickly stood up and shoved Kyle out of the way. "...What the fuck!?"

"...You know...this actually looks like Ike's old toys when he was still a baby...and a few toys from the other kids when they were in kindergarten," Kyle said.

"Oh yeah...didn't they use to play as pirates for awhile?"

"Oh I almost forgot about that...I believe it was during the Stick of Truth time," Kyle confirmed.

"Huh...guess they forgot about it," Stan said.

"Yeah...I better bring some of these back. Ike will be super happy to see his old toys again," Kyle said as he grabbed a few toys and put them in his backpack.

"Hm...you think we'll get money for bring back all these toys?"

"Money?"

"Probably, depending how much they missed them, I know Ike will be happy since he wouldn't stop complaining how he can't find his favorite toy," Kyle said.

"W-wait you guys, did you say...money?"

"Yes Cartman, but you're not getting any," Kyle said.

"Yeah, let's just return them. I'm pretty sure it won't worth that much even if we exchange them for money," Stan said.

"Who care guys! We'll still get money out of it!" Cartman said as he grabbed the chest.

"H-hold it! We can't do that! These toys have personal value to most of those kids, w-we can't take their money! W-what kind of example would we be giving them since we're their elders and all," Tweek said.

"Tweek has a point, I know my sister does try to teach a few things when she's not being a total bitch," Stan said.

"Yeah, and I do try to help Ike get through school as best as I can," Kyle said.

"Who the fuck cares!" Cartman exclaimed as he shoved Tweek, causing the boy to fall back. Craig's eyes widen and he glared at Cartman. "I say we use these stupid toys to get the money and riches we were promised!"

"Cartman, for the last fucking time, we're not going to do that!"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Kyle, but I will need those toys back."

"Fuck you! These belong to my brother!" Kyle exclaimed as he held his backpack close to his chest.

"You fucking J-" Suddenly, the most amazing and strangest thing happened. Cartman was floating in the air. "What the fuck!?"

"Woah...that's something you don't see everyday," Stan said as he looked at the floating Cartman.

"Yeah...you wouldn't think that it would be impossible for a fatass like him to actually float," Kyle smirked. The two started laughing.

"Eh!? What the fuck is this shit!? Kenny? Kenny is that you!? Are you doing this from your grave!? If you are you better put me down asshole!"

"...C-Craig! Put him down before they find out!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Craig?"

Tweek looked at the three and quickly covered his mouth. Whoops. Craig suddenly reappeared and instead of being a transparent blue, he was now a transparent red. His eyes were completely white and were glaring at Cartman. His hands were up and Tweek can tell that he really was the one causing Cartman to float.

Craig was really pissed.

"C-Craig, put him down," Tweek asked gently.

"Why should I? This asshole needs to learn a fucking lesson!" Craig's voice was a bit distorted and sounded like a million voices were talking at the same time, but Tweek still managed to understand what Craig was saying.

"I know he's a total asshole," Tweek said.

"Hey!"

"B-but what you're doing isn't right...you gotta let him go and c-calm down man," Tweek said. Craig glared at Tweek, but when he saw Tweek shivering in fear, he sighed and started putting Craig down, not in a gentle way though.

"Ow! The asshole dropped me on my ass on purpose!" Cartman exclaimed.

"You kinda deserved it dude," Stan said.

"...Tweek, mind explaining?" Kyle said.

"Nnngg...w-well um...um I may...I may have...brought Craig's ghost back to South Park by...a-accident?"

"Oh Tweek," Kyle sighed, he looked at the still angry, but no longer glowing red, ghost of Craig and then back to Tweek. "Alright...start explaining.

After explaining, which took about half an hour since Tweek thought it would be best to point out every little detail, even though it wasn't necessary, Stan, Kyle, and a half asleep Cartman finally caught up.

"So that's why Kenny shot himself...I just thought he was depressed like me," Stan said.

"Dude, you still not depressed are you?"

"...Mmmm...maybe I'm slightly depressed?"

"I...I don't even know if that can be a thing," Kyle sighed. "So...you brought Craig back by accident and now you're waiting for Kenny to come back with a spell to bring Craig back to hell...that's sort of messed up."

"I know! Nnnggg...what should I do?"

"Well for one thing," Kyle said as he nudged Cartman so he would wake up, "you have to hide the fact that Craig is back."

"Nnngg...W-why?"

"Look dude, we've experience shit like this all the time, so we're use to this, but imagine what the other kids will think. No worse, imagine what the adults will think!"

"Stan got a point, all the adults are...insane," Kyle sighed.

"Oh god!"

"Yep, so it's best to keep him hidden or something," Stan said.

"R-right! I'll keep him in my room!"

"Woah, what do I look like? Some sort of mutated puppy you found and expect to stay in your room until you come back? Yeah I don't think so," Craig glared.

"Well dude...you're dead...I'm sure not everyone is going to be happy to see someone who is suppose to be dead to come back as a ghost," Kyle said.

"...Look, I'll stay invisible and stay close to Tweek," Craig said.

"No way man! That's too risky! They'll definitely find out!" Tweek exclaimed and started pulling his hair.

"Well I'm not staying in your room all day!"

"Nnngg! Why are being so difficult!?"

"...Is it me or are they acting like an old married couple?" Kyle whispered to Stan.

"Mmmm...I think it's them," Stan whispered.

"I heard that!" Both Craig and Tweek said.

"Okay look, maybe if Craig promises to stay hidden tomorrow during school then you can bring him outside until Kenny comes back," Kyle suggested.

"A-are you sure? I mean I could just leave the hat at home so he won't be able to f-follow me," Tweek said.

"Don't you dare," Craig glared at Tweek, causing the blonde to shake in fear.

"Alright, so we agree that Craig is allowed to come to school tomorrow. Don't worry Tweek, we'll help you keep this a secret," Kyle said.

"Who says I'm going to help the spaz?"

"Do you really want Craig to make you float again? I'm pretty sure he can do something much more worse besides causing you to float," Kyle said.

"I will do it," Craig said as he smirked in an evil way.

Cartman gulped, but continued to look unfazed. "Fine, only because I know tomorrow will be b-boring and having something like this would s-spice things up."

"Then it's settled, Craig will come to school with Tweek, we'll keep quiet about this, and we just wait for Kenny to come back so we can deal with this," Kyle said.

"Nnnnggg...t-that is way too much p-pressure!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry so much Tweek," Craig said.

"A-alright..." Tweek sighed.

"Well we better get going and return these toys back to all the kids," Kyle said.

"Yep. Guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Stan said to Tweek.

"R-right," Tweek watched as the three carry the chest full of toys and walked away. Tweek waved them goodbye until it was only him and Craig at the playground. "...I been m-meaning to ask...what was that e-earlier?"

"...That's just what ghost look like when they're angry," Craig said, not looking at him.

"Oh...w-well...w-why were you um...angry?"

"That fatass pushed you," Craig answered.

"...Why would that m-make you angry?" Tweek asked as his cheeks became warm all of a sudden.

"...I don't like seeing my friends get pushed...especially since I'm the only one that can do that," Craig said and smirked at Tweek, "come on, let's get home. I think I had enough being outside for today."

"...Right," Tweek sighed. He didn't know what he was expecting, but all he knows was that he wanted Craig's answer to be something different.

The two headed back to Tweek's house and not once talked about what just happened at the playground again. All Tweek can hope for is that when he goes to school tomorrow, everything will be alright.


	4. Dodge Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I have not updated this story in a long time! I'm so sorry, I'm back in school and I'm super busy. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter of this!
> 
> I also want to admit that I kinda hate how Psycho came out honestly, at least with the second chapter, which is why I feel like I want to redo it completely and start all over since I still kinda like this AU of mine and my friends have said I shouldn't really give it up that easily, so I will be remaking Psycho soon.
> 
> I'm still not fully sure if I want to make it into a comic or just write it, so it might be awhile until I make my final decision. So until then, I hope you all like this chapter of "Ghost Boy" and more Creek stuff I'll be making soon!

Tweek hates this. He definitely hates this. Tweek wondered if it's not too late to convince his mother to let him stay home a little longer. Tweek looked around and wondered if he could plan out an escape route. When there were none, Tweek sighed and stared at the building in front of him.

He was coming back to school.

"...Dude, just go in already before you're late for you first day back to school," Craig sighed. Craig was invisible, so Tweek twitched when Craig suddenly spoke.

"Nnnggg...I...I don't know...people were really scared of me when I b-beat up B-Butters....I don't think I can go in there! W-what if people start looking at me and judging me!? W-what if someone hires an assassin and tries to kill me because they believed I was going to kill them!? Jesus! I can't handle the pressure!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled on his hair.

"I told you to stop doing that," Craig sighed, "look, I'll be next to you the entire time. Don't be afraid. I know you can do it."

"Eugh...you don't think it's too late to run back home and spend the rest of my life in bed?"

"If you don't get your butt in there then I'll possess you and force you to get in there," Craig threatened.

"Jesus! I don't w-want to be p-possessed!" Tweek exclaimed, causing a few students to turn and look at him. Tweek blushed, let out a nervous laugh, and quickly entered the building.

Once Tweek was inside, he was surprised to see the principle standing near the entrance. The principle sees him and starts walking towards him. Tweek couldn't help but shake.

"Mr. Tweak, nice to see you back," the principle said, but Tweek could tell that he was lying. "Now that you're back, I will have all your teachers keep a close eye on you and make sure you don't do anything reckless again. If you behave for at least a week, then you'll be fine, but if your teachers even see any hints of bad behavior out of you, not only will you be getting detention, but you might get suspension again or be expelled."

"E-expelled!? Oh god!" Tweek shouted as he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Glad to know you understand the consequences. You may go now, and don't let me see you misbehaving young man."

"Nnnngg...y-yes sir...." Tweek sighed. Tweek quickly walked to his locker and grabbed his books for his classes.

Once Tweek was in his first class, he suddenly realized that he has missed a lot of important information. Tweek started to panicked and wondered how he was going to catch up.

"Mr. Tweak, glad to see you back in my class."

"Ah!"

"Well Mr. Tweak, since you have missed a three weeks of work, I would like for you to ask one of your classmates to help you catch up."

"Nnngg...I-I have to do it?"

"Yes, now go to your seat and don't misbehave."

"Y-yes m-ma'am," Tweek sighed as he quickly sat at his desk. Tweek looked around and wondered who he could ask to help him out. He realized that everyone wasn't looking at him, or at least were trying to. Some of them looked nervous, others looked angry and hostile. Tweek decided to ask the person in front of him to help him. "U-um...c-could you help me catch up?"

"...."

"H-hello?"

"P-please don't talk to me..."

"W-what?"

"I...I don't want you to b-beat me up..."

"B-but I-"

"M-Mrs! May I go to the restroom!"

"Fine fine, hurry back."

Tweek watched as the boy quickly got out of desk and practically ran out of the room. Tweek stared at the empty seat and felt his stomach drop. He guessed everyone still remembered what he did to Butters.

"...Don't worry Tweek, I've taken this class before and I still remember most of the shit that was taught here. I can help you out," Craig whispered. Tweek blushed when he felt Craig's voice near his ear.

"...Thanks C-Craig..." Tweek smiled and proceeded taking notes.

* * *

The rest of Tweek's classes were the same. He had to ask someone to help him catch up on the work, but no matter who Tweek turned to, they would get scared and try to pretend Tweek wasn't there. There was an instance when one of them actually threatened to pepper spray Tweek. Tweek was only glad when Token offered to help him.

"Here dude, I'll help you out," Token said as he handed Tweek his notebook.

"...You want to help me...even after what I did?" Tweek asked.

"...I know you didn't mean to do that to Butters...I know you're not that cruel," Token sighed, "you were just...upset about Craig..."

"...Yeah...thanks...and I'm sorry for being m-mean to you and the guys..."

"It's cool man...let's just forget about it and be friends again," Token smiled at Tweek. Tweek returned the smile, but the guilt in his chest didn't go away.

"Y-yeah...I would like that," Tweek said.

Tweek doesn't understand why the guys wanted to hang out with him again, not after being a complete jerk to them, but he guessed it was a step to getting things back to normal.

"Hey guys," Token greeted Jimmy and Clyde at their usual lunch table. Tweek was close behind, nervous.

"...Hey..." Clyde said and not looking at Tweek. Tweek started fidgeting.

"Come on Clyde, I'm sure Tweek here is sorry for calling you fat and shit. Just let it go," Token sighed.

"..."

"...C-Clyde...I'm really sorry...I was a complete asshole and I totally stepped out of line that day. I'm so so sorry. You're not fat, I swear."

"...." Clyde didn't say anything, he simply got up and hugged Tweek. Tweek knows that Clyde was crying. "D-don't you ever do that again!"

"I-I swear, I won't do it."

"W-w-well f-fellas, l-l-looks like we g-gah....we got the band b-back together," Jimmy said.

"B-band!? What band? Since when were we in a band!? That's way too much pressure! I don't know how to play any instruments besides the piano! Oh god!"

"Glad to see you're back to normal," Token sighed.

"Yeah...I mean the whole bad boy thing was kinda cool for awhile, but then you ended up being a total ass and-" Token glared at Clyde and Clyde stopped talking.

"What he means, you acting like that was...just not you man. We prefer the twitchy kid that drinks a lot of coffee and has a huge crush on Craig," Token said.

Tweek blushed and took a peek to his side. He knows that Craig was there, even when he couldn't see them. Tweek wondered if Craig heard him.

"Nnnnggg...p-please don't say that," Tweek said.

"...Oh...right...I'm sorry, it's...it's too soon to be talking about him, huh?" Token said, his expression showed sadness now.

"...H-hey, it's fine...it's fine really..."

"...Do you still miss him Tweek?"

"...Of course I do, I miss him everyday..." Tweek sighed, he looked to his side. Even though Craig is dead, he isn't gone. He's right there after all, but he knew he can't tell them that. It's not that he doesn't trust them, he just knows that it'll bring back so much pain to their hearts once Craig leaves. Tweek knows he'll feel it once Craig goes away.

"...H-hey, let's move on from all this sadness! I-I mean...if Craig saw us acting like this...h-he'd probably kick our asses for being a bunch of pussies," Clyde said.

"Right," Token sighed.

"Y-you know fellas, w-with C-Craig gone, w-who is g-gonna be our n-new leader?" Jimmy asked.

"...Do we really need a leader though?" Token asked.

"Well...e-everyone did believed that Craig was our leader, so w-who...who is s-s-su....who is s-suppose to be our leader now?" Jimmy asked.

"Well obviously it would be me. I've been Craig's best friend way longer than all of you," Clyde smirked.

"Don't start acting like an ass about it," Token sighed.

"B-besides...I'm pretty sure C-C-Craig would h-h-have us v-voo....would have us v-vote who our new leader s-should b-be," Jimmy said.

"That's not fair!" Clyde whined.

"Dude, how is that not fair?" Token sighed.

"W-well I don't know about y-you fellas, but I kinda want to nominate T-Tweek to be our new leader," Jimmy said.

"M-me!?"

"Yeah, good idea Jimmy. Tweek, you should be our new leader," Token said.

"N-no way man, that's way too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you've hung out with Craig more than us, besides, Craig really trusted you when it comes to handling most of the stuff we do. I'm pretty sure Craig would have like you to be our new leader," Token said.

"...." Tweek honestly didn't want to be the new leader, he actually wants Craig to be the leader since he's right there, next to him, but they don't know that.

"Tweek, do it," Craig whispered.

_I can't, I don't know how to be a leader._

"You're capable of anything, you just have to believe in yourself, like I do."

_But you're right here, you can just...you can just..._

"Don't be scared, remember, I'll be here and make sure you do everything correctly. I'll be here and I'll protect you. So be their leader, I know you can do it."

"..."  _Okay Craig_. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great," Token smiled.

"A-ain't t-this a-amaze....a-ain't this amazing?"

"Well...I still think I would make a good leader, but if Tweek really wants to, then I'll let him be the new leader," Clyde pouted, Token smacks him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Alright leader, any plans we should be doing today?"

"P-plans?"

"Y-yeah, C-Craig is u-usually the one that t-tells us what w-we should do after s-s-school," Jimmy said.

"O-oh well...um...I guess we could...um..."

"Play video games at Token's house," Craig whispered.

"Oh, let's g-go to Token's house and play some video games!" Tweek said.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Token smiled as he took a sip of his soda.

"...Hey is it me...or do you guys hear a voice..."

"Voice?"

Tweek started panicking and didn't know what to do.

"Yeah...a very...low voice...almost...nasally," Clyde said.

"Dude, you have a nasally voice. I'm pretty sure it's just you hearing yourself in your head or something," Token sighed.

"Oh...yeah I guess so..."

Tweek sighed in relief and spent the rest of the lunch period with his friends. Tweek knew he had to thank Craig later when they're completely alone.

* * *

Tweek was in the gym, he had P.E. today. Tweek hated this period.

"Alright you maggots, today we're playing some dodge ball, if I hear any complaining then we can do five laps around he entire school!" No one said anything. "Good, now start playing and follow the rules! If I see any of you maggots messing around then I'll have you do fifty of everything!"

Everyone scrambled around and were in their assigned teams. Tweek was happy when he realized he would be teaming up with Token and Clyde, but paled when he saw that on the opposite side was Cartman.

"You're going down you dirty Jew!"

"Dream on fatass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Alright maggots! Now that you're in your teams, once I blow my whistles, start playing!" Everyone, but Tweek, were ready. The coach blows his whistle and everyone scattered.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek panicked as he tried quickly grab a ball and used it as a shield.

"Tweek, look out!" Token exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he managed to dodge a ball that was aimed at his head.

"Ha! It's going to be so easy. Guys, start throwing at all the weaklings, get Tweek!" Cartman ordered.

Tweek paled when he saw everyone aiming at him. Tweek tried his best to avoid all the balls that were coming at him, but he knew he won't be able to dodge forever. Suddenly, Tweek felt the ball he was holding, move.

"W-wha?" Tweek's hands went up to his face and blocked the ball that was about to hit him. Soon, the ball in his hands continue to move around and blocking every ball that was aimed at him. "Gah!" Tweek panicked as he tried to hold the ball still, but no matter how much he tried to pull it down, the ball kept moving and blocking all the balls.

"Shit! How the fuck did twitchy do that!?" Cartman exclaimed.

Tweek huffed as the ball was no longer moving. Tweek watched as all the people he managed to block all went to the bleachers and sat down. Tweek couldn't believe it. Tweek looked at his ball and whispered to it.

"C-Craig...d-did you do that?"

"Hey look! Twitchy is so insane that he started talking to his ball!" Cartman laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed as his ball at him, but Cartman managed to dodge it.

"You throw like a pussy!"

"J-Jesus...I don't know how much I can t-take this," Tweek panicked as he saw most of his teammates get hit and were force to sit in the bleachers.

"Tweek, you can do it, just believe in yourself," Craig's voice suddenly said.

"Nnnnggg, but Cartman is really good at this game! Oh god, I'm going to get hit!"

"Not if I help out a bit," Craig said.

"What do you-" Tweek suddenly felt something enter his body and his twitching immediately stopped. Tweek couldn't move his body, yet his body was still moving somehow.

"There, that should do it."

"D-did you just p-possessed me!?"

"Sorry, I know I said I wouldn't do it, but I don't want you to get your ass kicked, especially by Cartman," Craig said.

"B-but this is cheating!"

"So? The sooner we beat Cartman, the faster we can end this stupid game," Craig said.

Tweek thought about it, he does want this game to end. "A-alright man. L-let's do this." Tweek's feet started moving and soon, he threw the ball he was holding the entire time and watched as the ball hit a kid with black hair then bounced off and hit the blonde kid that was next to him.

"Woah..."

"What the...."

"J-Jesus..."

"Just stay focus Tweek, you're doing great," Craig said.

"R-right..." Tweek said. Tweek found his body moving once more as he grabbed a ball and started throwing it at more people. Tweek was amazed at how well they were doing, especially when it came to dodging. Craig's movements were so quick. Tweek almost forgot how much of an athlete the boy was, even though he tends to be lazy most of the time. Tweek smiled at the memory of a very energetic Craig.

"Clyde! Get the fatass!" Token exclaimed from the bleachers.

"Don't worry guys, I'll win this one for us and then-" Clyde didn't finished because Cartman secretly had a ball behind him and he threw it at Clyde while he was distracted.

"Clyde!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Shit, that means it's just you and him," Craig said.

Tweek looked up and realized that he was the only one on his side and Cartman was the only one on the other side. Even though Craig was possessing him and has stopped him from twitching, Tweek was still shaking when he realized it was just him and Cartman.

"Oh god, we're dead!" Tweek panicked.

"No we're not," Craig said.

"What do you mean!? Cartman is the best dodge ball player in school!"

"No he's not, don't you remember when he lost one game that one time?"

"...Y-yeah?"

"Don't you remember that it was me who beat him?"

"B-but..."

"Don't worry Tweek, I'll make sure we get through this and win. Besides, don't you want to beat that fatass once and for all?"

Tweek looked at Cartman, who was smirking evilly at him. "...Yeah, let's beat him."

Tweek quickly grabbed a ball and Cartman grabbed a ball as well. Both stood in the middle of their sides and were staring down at each other. No one threw yet, both were waiting to see who would make the first move.

"I'll admit twitchy, you did very well in the game," Cartman said.

"Nnngg...t-thanks?"

"Yeah...too bad you're totally going to lose. I never lose a game, and I'm definitely not losing to a twitchy, weird, freak like you!" Cartman raised his hand and thew the ball as fast as he could. Tweek froze when he saw how fast the ball was going, but Craig managed to pulled his body down and then threw their ball at Cartman. Cartman was so surprised at how fast Tweek managed to dodge his ball that when Tweek threw his, he didn't have time to react.

"Holy shit, he beat Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You go Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek!" Everyone from Tweek's team started cheering as they all got up and walked towards the boy. Tweek soon felt Craig let go of his body and then felt many hands grab him and lifting him up the air.

"Oh god!" Tweek panicked while everyone lifted him up and even throwing him up a bit. Tweek was afraid that he was going to fall, but when he looked at Craig, who reappeared just a bit, Tweek smiled. They did it.

Suddenly, a ball hit Tweek in the face and caused him to fall to the floor.

"A-ah..." Tweek cried as he felt his entire body winced in pain. His cheek was throbbing from where he got hit.

"Cartman! What the fuck! The game is over!" Kyle exclaimed.

"So? I know for a fact that that asshole cheated!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Cheated? How the fuck could he have cheated?" Token asked as he glared at Cartman.

"Think about it, the only person that managed to beat me in dodge ball was Tucker! Not only that, but the way Tweek was moving was like Tucker! That means Craig was helping Tweek!" Cartman exclaimed.

"C-Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed as he nervously looked between Cartman and Tweek. Tweek paled and started shaking uncontrollably.

"...That's fucked up dude!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah fatass, that's way too soon!"

"W-what?"

"How can Craig helped Tweek when he's dead? That's messed up man!"

"No! I'm telling the truth! T-twitchy here summoned Craig's ghost!" Cartman said.

"Oh and we should believe you?"

"You're messed up Cartman!"

Cartman panicked when nearly everyone in the gymnasium crowded around him. Cartman looked at the coach, but realized that he was nowhere to be seen. Cartman then looked at Tweek and suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell them."

"W-what?"

"Tell them about Craig!"

"Cartman, we promised-"

"I don't fucking care! I don't fucking care if the whole world knows, if this fucker doesn't tell everyone here, I'm going to break his nose!"

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I-I won't s-say anything!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You better fucking tell them," Cartman glared.

"Nnnnggg...n-no!" Tweek exclaimed.

Cartman raised his fist and Tweek closed his eyes and braced himself. Suddenly, something flew past Tweek's head and hit Cartman in the face. Tweek opened his eyes and saw a random dodge ball and Cartman on the floor and holding his nose.

"F-fuck!" Cartman cursed.

"Huh? Who threw that?"

"...C-Craig?" Tweek looked up and was terrified when he saw Craig, all red, his eyes were completely white and he looked pissed.

"You fucking asshole!" Craig roared. Everyone in the room screamed when they saw Craig.

"Oh my god! It's the ghost of Craig!"

"Oh god, he's come back to get his revenge on all of us!"

"W-why? We didn't do anything!"

"Well maybe he came back to just get Cartman?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Hey! Fuck you!"

"You're going to pay!" Craig roared as he caused all the dodge balls to go up in the air and then being thrown directly at Cartman. Everyone gasped and screamed when all the balls were hitting Cartman. Tweek could even see red bruises forming on the boy.

"Ah! Stop! Someone help me!" Cartman cried out.

"L-let's get out of here!" Everyone in the room quickly ran out of the gym. The only people left were Token, Clyde, Kyle, Cartman, and Tweek.

"C-Craig! Stop!" Tweek exclaimed.

"This fucker should just die!" Craig roared as he started throwing more balls at the boy. Tweek then saw a few backpacks being thrown, as well as water bottles.

"Tweek! Tell him to stop before he kills Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Tweek?" Token looked at him with a surprised look.

"Nnnngg...C-Craig! Please stop! Please!" Tweek saw Craig suddenly lifting up a dumbbell and Tweek paled. "Craig, no!" Craig started throwing the dumbbell at Cartman, but Tweek quickly got in front of Cartman and closed his eyes.

Craig's eyes widened and he quickly stopped the dumbbell. The dumbbell was so close, Tweek's nose was practically touching it. Craig let all the objects, he was holding, go, and he started floating down.

"...Tweek...I....I...." Tweek looked at Craig and saw how much fear he had on his face.

"C-Craig...just...just go somewhere safe before someone comes back," Tweek said.

"...I'm sorry," Craig said before he vanishes. Tweek sighed in relief, but then looked at Kyle, Token, and Clyde.

"...Tweek...what was that?"

"Was that...was that really C-Craig?" Clyde asked.

Tweek gulped then looked down at Cartman. Tweek winced when he saw how Cartman's body is already getting swollen. Tweek looked at Token and Clyde. "I...I can explain."

"You better explain in detail because I really don't understand what's happening here," Token said.

"Yeah, we'll explain, but for now, we better get out of here before a teacher comes and we all get in so much trouble," Kyle said.

"Fine, let's grabbed Cartman and go somewhere safe," Token said.

"R-right..." Tweek helped carry Cartman, who was now unconscious after being hit by so many dodge balls.

Everyone managed to get out of the gymnasium without anyone seeing them. They all went to the nurses office and helped Cartman get on the bed. The small group then left Cartman and headed outside to talk.

"Alright...now start talking Tweek," Token said as he crossed his arms.

"Nngg...I don't know where to start," Tweek said nervously.

"How about telling us if that really was Craig," Token suggested.

"Y-yeah...was that really Craig?" Clyde asked. Tweek could practically see the tears forming in Clyde's eyes.

"...Yes, that was Craig," Tweek said.

"...Alright...so Craig is back...and he's a ghost?" Token asked.

"...Yeah...p-pretty much," Tweek said.

"...Okay...what the fuck dude?"

"H-hey...at least he isn't a zombie or some psychopath," Tweek said.

"Not helping," Token sighed.

"....I'm sorry you guys...I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want to tell you that Craig was back," Tweek said.

"Why?" Clyde asked, tears already falling.

"...Because I knew you'll get your hearts broken once Craig leaves again," Tweek said.

"...Tweek...please...tell us what exactly happened," Token sighed, he sounded tired, he probably feels tired, Tweek thought.

"Okay," Tweek said. He didn't dare look at his friends, he didn't dare look at any of them in their eyes. His mind was still on the fact that Craig acted so violently. He never thought Craig would get that angry. Tweek wondered what got into him. Tweek looked up and saw his friends waiting for him. Kyle is shifting nervously, Clyde is starting to cry, and Token just looked at him, with sad and tired eyes. Tweek gulped and finally decided to tell them.

"...It all started...when I found this b-book...."


	5. Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have not updated this story in awhile. This is what happens when you have more than two multi chapter stories. Anyways, sorry for not updating this as much, same thing with "Mask." Actually, updates for these two stories might take awhile since I kinda want to focus more on "Little Monsters" and "I Hate Tweek Tweak," so sorry if updates for this isn't going to be as frequent as before. That's what happens when you have slight writer's block.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter and let's get on with the show!

Craig kept flying to god knows where. Craig didn't want to go back to Tweek's house, he knew he'd feel ashamed if he sees Tweek later.

"God fucking damn it!" Craig exclaimed, causing a few people to look around, but since Craig was invisible, they couldn't see him. Craig continued flying faster and tried to see where he could go.

That's when he saw his house.

"..." Craig looked around then enters his house. The entire house was bare. There was no furniture, there was no hanging photos of his family, and there was no one inside. Craig looked around and decided to head upstairs. He looked to his right and smiled sadly when he saw his old room. Craig entered his room, but his smiled faltered when all of his stuff was gone. Craig looked at the door frame and smiled sadly when he saw his height marks. Craig then looked at the ceiling and noticed star shaped stickers were sticking to it.

"...Guess mom had no way of getting those off...or forgot them..." Craig sighed and floated up. He looks at the stickers and frowned. "...." Craig looked at his empty room and he suddenly felt strange. "...I...I shouldn't be here..." Craig suddenly hears a ringing and he suddenly starts panicking. "Why am I here? This is fucking sad! I...I shouldn't fucking be here! I shouldn't be back here!" Craig suddenly got very angry and wishes he could punch something, but there weren't any objects in the room and he can't punch the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why am I here!?" Craig growled, wishing for the ringing to stop.

Craig suddenly sees his reflection in the window. His eyes were red. His entire body was glowing red. He doesn't look like himself. "..." Craig calmed down until he was back to his normal self. He looks at his empty room and wishes that he didn't come here.

The ringing finally stopped. "...I shouldn't...be here..."

* * *

"That's what happened..." Tweek sighed as he finished telling his long story to Token and Clyde. Kyle was siting against the wall and sorta dozing off. Guess he didn't really want to hear the story again.

"..." Token and Clyde looked at each other and then look back at Tweek. 

"So you're telling me...you brought Craig back while you were drunk and depressed..."

"Then you asked Kenny to kill himself so he could go to Hell and find a way to get Craig back into Hell?"

"Which is why he's here...but as a ghost..."

"...Yes?"

"...You're fucking insane," Token sighed as he crosses his arms.

"But it's true!"

"Oh we believe you. We do live in South Park after all...it's just...wow..."

"I know...I expect it from Stan's group, but you? You're suppose to stay out of trouble like this!"

"I know...I know...just...please help me..."

Clyde and Token look at each other and sighed. "...What do you need help with?"

"Please make sure that no one else knows about this."

"Not even Jimmy?"

"Especially Jimmy. Jimmy is a good guy and all...but he sucks at keeping secrets, especially when he's making his jokes."

"Right...he'd probably use this entire situation for one of his shows..."

"Yes, so please...don't tell anyone about this...it's already hard enough keeping a ghost a secret..."

"...Alright Tweek. We'll keep this a secret, but one condition." Token said.

"What?"

"Let us see him."

"Huh?"

"Come on dude! We thought we lost Craig forever, but now that's back for a short while...I think it's fair that we get to see him as well," Clyde huffed.

Tweek looks at the two and smiled. "Of course. I'm sure Craig will be so happy to see you guys again."

"Great," Token smiles.

The bell rings and Kyle suddenly jolts, being interrupted from dozing off. "Oh man! we need to get ready for the next class guys."

"Shit...and we still haven't changed back into our regular clothes..."

"Aw...can't we just skip? I mean, we saw Craig's ghost and stuff," Clyde whined.

"We're not skipping Clyde."

"Well I understand why you and Kyle don't want to skip. You two are smart. I also know why Tweek can't skip cause he's paranoid about failing and stuff. So I don't understand why I can't skip!"

"Cause I said so. Come on." Token grabs Clyde by the arm and takes him back to the gym to change clothes.

"..." Tweek looked at the ground and wondered if Craig is alright.

"Tweek? You coming?" Kyle asked.

"Huh? O-oh...yeah...coming," Tweek follows Kyle and headed off to the locker room to change. Tweek still wondered if Craig is alright.

* * *

Craig was back at Tweek's house. Craig was floating while staring at the ceiling. He felt restless.

"Ugh...fuck...why do I feel so...fucking pissed!? Arrrrrgg!" Craig grabs his head and accidentally flings one of Tweek's coffee cups at the wall. "...Shit!" Craig floats down and looked at the pieces. He tried picking them up, but his hand goes through them. "...I can't even fucking cut my fingers anymore...shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhhhhh!" Craig screams and the entire room suddenly starts to shake.

Stripe, sensing danger, starts shaking and squeaking in fear.

Craig finally snapped out of it and looked at Stripe. "Shit...buddy....I...I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

Stripe continued to shake in fear. Craig looks at himself in the mirror and gasped when he saw his eyes were red again. This time, more vibrant and creepy looking.

"Shit..."

Craig suddenly hears the door knob shaking and Craig knew that someone was going to come in. Craig made himself invisible and hope his glowing red eyes will disappear.

"Craig? You in here?"

"...Yeah..."

"Craig...are you...are you alright?" Tweek asked as he enters his room. Tweek took off Craig's hat and set it carefully on his bed. Craig looked at his hat and started thinking.

"...Tweek...ever thought of burning my hat?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"...I don't know...maybe it would help me go back..."

"Why are you so eager on going back man? Everyone misses you you know..."

"Don't you mean you'll miss me? I'm sure Stan and his friends are already use to seeing people die."

"...Well...I may have told Token and Clyde everything."

"What? Why the fuck would you tell them?"

"Well they found out when they saw you earlier after you freaked out! W-what was that about man! That wasn't like you at all!"

"I know Tweek..."

"I mean...I know you hate Cartman, hell...I hate the guy...but you almost killed him!"

"I know Tweek."

"Craig, what you did was wrong and I just-"

"I know!" Craig finally reappeared and he was completely red as he glared at Tweek. "You don't fucking think I don't know!? I know what I did was wrong! You don't have to fucking remind me!"

Tweek started shaking as he cowered underneath Craig's glare. "C-Craig?"

"..." Craig's eyes widen and he looked at Tweek. He suddenly felt guilty. "Oh god...Tweek..I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..."

"..." Tweek tried blinking away his tears, but more and more started coming out.

Craig stared at Tweek in horror. He scared Tweek. He wasn't suppose to scare Tweek.

"...Tweek...I'm so so sorry....maybe...maybe I should just go somewhere else..."

"What? No!" Tweek exclaimed as he tried to grab Craig's arm, but his hand merely went thought Craig's arm. "...Please...Craig...don't leave..."

"....Tweek...something is happening to me..."

"Huh?"

"I just feel...I feel so restless..."

"T-then maybe you just need some sleep...that's all..."

"But I can't sleep...this ringing in my ears won't let me sleep," Craig gritted his teeth as he clutches his head. Tweek also noticed that Craig's voice was staring to sound weird. As if there was a low echo in his voice.

"...Craig...I think...I think you staying here is the cause for this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think...the longer you stay here...the more you become...more like a ghost..."

"That sounds stupid dude..." Craig said.

"I know it sounds stupid...but...we've seen real ghosts before...so maybe...the reason they're like that is because they're stuck here and their souls aren't passing through..."

"What are you saying Tweek?"

"I think...if you stay here any longer...you might be a trapped soul that can't move on anymore."

"...Fuck...Kenny better get back here..." Craig gritted his teeth and sat down on Tweek's bed. Even though he wasn't really sitting and was slightly floating above it.

"..." Tweek sat next to Craig and looked at his floor. "...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For making you come back...if I just...if I just left that book alone...if I just left you alone then none of this would have happened....You'd still be dead...and I would...I would just have to get use to it..."

"...Tweek..."

"I'm sorry Craig...I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain!" Tweek cried out. Tweek clutches his shirt and let out a sob. Craig looks at him and puts his hand on Tweek's back. Even though Tweek can't feel his hand, the gesture was still comforting.

"I don't hate you for bringing me back...in fact...I'm still grateful for it."

"Huh?"

"...I miss you...and everyone...and it's great seeing them again. At first, I thought my last day seeing them would be when I was at the hospital...but then...seeing them again...I felt that I never really got to say goodbye...so many regrets...so many things I wished I could have done...so many...so many things I wish I could fix..."

"Craig?"

"...I...I felt that coming back...was my second chance of fixing things...doing things I wanted to do..."

"...You mean...your unfinished business?" Tweek asked as he wipe the tears with the back of his sleeve.

"...Yeah...something like that...of course, it isn't official since I was still moving on after I died...but maybe...maybe until Kenny comes back...I...I want to do a few things while I'm here..."

"...I'll help you."

"You?"

"Y-yeah...everyone knows that I'm trying to continue the Craig Tucker legacy here," Tweek chuckles, "so maybe...maybe if I help you do the things you wanted to do...you'll be happy when you go back. You'll feel complete..."

"...You'd really do that Tweek?"

"Of course...after all I lo...I...I...I'm your best friend..."

Craig stared at him and smiled. "Yeah...best friends forever."

"Yeah..."

Craig sighs and lays down. He looks at the ceiling. Tweek lays down as well and looks up with him.

"...You think...if we do this...I won't feel so angry?"

"W-well...I have heard the reason ghosts haunt people and are huge jerks is because they have unfinished business themselves....so maybe if we do it...you'll get better."

"Hope so...cause this fucking ringing in my ear is killing me..."

"That's kinda ironic..." Tweek laughs.

"I know...shut up." Craig smirked.

The two laughed and continued to talk about what they'll do first. No matter what, Tweek will make sure that Craig is happy while he's around. That's a promise.

* * *

Kenny panted tiredly as he finally stopped running from a couple of demons that wanted to harvest his organs and play jump rope with his intestines.

"Oh god...I seriously hate coming here..." Kenny panted and continued moving forward. He finally reaches the familiar castle and starts knocking.

"Who dares disturb Satan!?" a loud voice roared. When Kenny first heard it, he was scared, but after dying so many times and coming back to Hell more than once, he's already use to it.

"Satan, it's me! Kenny! I need to talk to Damien!"

"Oh...hey Kenny." Satan opened the door and let Kenny in. "Damien is in the garden having a tea party with that French kid."

"Oh okay. Thanks." Kenny walks to the hellish garden and found Damien and Pip drinking teas and eating cakes.

"Oh hello Kenny! It's nice to see you again," Pip said cheerfully.

"Yes, but you have interrupted tea time!"

"Yeah yeah tea time. Look. You guys remember Craig Tucker?"

"Oh yes, we actually had some cake with the boy. Unfortunately, he suddenly started floating upwards and well...left Hell all of a sudden."

"Yes, which no mortal has done!"

"Well...except for me you know," Kenny said.

"Technically, you're not a mortal...at least...not anymore. With that Cthulhu curse on you, you're practically immortal!" Damien shouted.

"Damien dear, it's not polite to shout at people. Kenny is a guest and friend."

"...Sorry honey..."

"Woah...since when were you two a thing?"

"About a month after I died when Mecha-Streisand squashed me."

"Oh...right...sorry about that man..."

"Oh it's fine. Hell isn't so bad once you get use to it," Pip smiles.

"Yes, now tell us what you came here for Kenny. I know you willingly killing yourself isn't something you normally do unless you want information."

"Right...well it's about Craig. He's a ghost back up there and well...we were wondering if there's a way to bring him back to Hell."

"Oh? Now why on earth do you want to bring Craig back to Hell?"

"You just said it wasn't so bad."

"Just because I said it wasn't so bad, it's still Hell!"

"No, Kenny is right. Craig Tucker must come back to Hell, especially if he's a ghost."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Yeah Damien? What would happen if Craig doesn't come back to Hell?"

"Considering the situation...if Craig was brought back by dark magic, Craig's soul will become corrupted and unstable. If he stays in South Park as a ghost for too long, he will become a evil and vengeful spirit that will destroy your town."

"What!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Oh dear. How do you know that?"

"Meh, there's been countless of incidents like this before. Why do you think so many towns were destroyed by sudden 'earthquakes?'"

"Oh god!"

"Yes Kenny. Pray to your worthless God. For if Craig Tucker stays a ghost in that town for too long. That town and all the people who live in it, will be destroyed."

"Oh dear...it seem you're in a real pickle Kenny," Pip said as he sips his tea.

"...Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. Like I said, I have a bit of writer's block for this story as well as "Mask," so I may have to shorten the stories in order to build up my creative juices. But hey...least you still get a update and the story is finally moving forward!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like that story and hope you look forward to the next update.


	6. Don't Regret Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter folks, meaning the next one will be the end. I bet the next one is going to be short, but who cares, I'm finally going to end this fan story soon. Why I call this a fan story, well like I said in the beginning, this was supposedly based off of something on tumblr. I don't know their official story since I wasn't able to find it, and they did say they might plan on making it into a comic or something...not sure...all I know is I got the idea of ghost Craig from them, so check them out if you can!
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here is the second to last chapter of this story!

Life is strange sometimes.

"Are we there yet?"

One day, someone we know is gone, and we're left grieving over them.

"For the last time...no..."

The likelihood of that person coming back is one out of a hundred.

"Are we there yet now?"

So...if that person does come back...either you're lucky...

"Again. No!"

Either you found your true love...

"How about now?"

Or you're just fucking cursed. Either way...you're fucking screwed.

"I swear to god Clyde, if you don't shut up, I'm turning this car around!" Token exclaimed.

"No don't! We need to get to Denver, that's where Craig's parents are!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek...I'm glad you asked us to help you and Craig with whatever you're doing, but tell me again why we're driving all the way to Denver?"

"Yeah, and on a school night...not that I'm complaining."

"Like I said, C-Craig's parents moved to Denver, and well...Craig really wants to see them one last time..."

"...Huh...it's weird."

"What is?"

"The Craig I remembered wouldn't give a damn about what his parents did or where they are most of the time...yet here we are...driving all the way to Denver just so Craig could see them one last time..."

"Yeah well...being a ghost changes a guy," Craig said, "not that I recommend it."

Token and Clyde chuckles, then it went silent.

"...I'm glad that you're back man," Token said.

"Me too," Clyde said.

"Come on...don't get all emotional now...I seriously don't want to see Clyde's gross crying face again..."

"Hey! You were dead asshole!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah..." Craig stayed silent for a bit before coughing and saying, "I...miss you...guys too..."

"...I'm sorry, what did you just say? You fake coughing was in the way," Token smirked.

"..."

"Come on Craig, you gotta say it," Clyde grinned.

"The only thing I'm going to say is fuck you guys," Craig sighed as he went invisible.

"Don't go invisible! Dude! Craig!"

Tweek sighed as he smiled. It was great seeing their friendship circles being like it use to be...even if it'll be for a short while.

"....Are we there yet?"

"God fucking damn it Clyde!"

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Kenny exclaimed over and over as he walks back and forth.

"Now Kenny, don't be so stressed, how about another cup of tea?"

"I don't need your fucking tea French boy! My fucking town is going to be destroyed by one pissed off Craig!" Kenny exclaimed.

Pip sighs, "for the last time Kenny, I'm not French, I'm-"

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my future husband like that asshole!" Damien exclaimed.

"Dear...how many times have I told you to not interrupt me?" Pip glares.

"...Sorry honey."

"Look...I'm sorry for being a asshole, but I really need to know a spell to bring Craig back to Hell!"

"Alright alright, we'll tell you," Damien sighs, "all you need to do is recite this incantation."

"Sweet, and this will bring Craig back to Hell immediately? Huh...that was easy."

"I wasn't done yet!" Damien exclaimed, "so stop fucking interrupting me!"

"Damien, think of your blood pressure."

"Sorry..."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Yes, in order for this spell to work, Craig also needs to agree to go back. However, if he's already in the state of anger and destruction, he'll probably be too busy destroying to be able to give you a clear answer."

"Shit...then I have to get back quickly..."

"Well don't you usually go back to life by having a light consume your body and then poof, you're back?"

"Yeah, but I also feel a strange tingling before that happens, and right now I feel nothing, so it's one of those rare cases where it'll take awhile for me to come back to life."

"Well shit man, sucks to be you."

"Damien!"

"What? It's true! He might not come back to life on time before ghost Craig destroys everything!"

"...Not if I run towards the gates..."

"Are you insane!? The gates that lead back to earth are heavily guarded! No human has managed to get through all the traps spread out over there!"

"Well you haven't met me," Kenny grinned.

"Well what are you going to do exactly?"

"...Not sure...I just thought I wing it," Kenny said.

"Oh Hell..." Damien sighs.

"Maybe we should come with you just in case," Pip says.

"Thanks," Kenny said.

"Alright Kenneth, we'll help you just this once, but I swear, we are never doing it again..."

"Unless you really need our help the next time, then we'd be more than happy to help!"

"....Yeah...that..."

* * *

The drive was long, and there has been more than one occasion where either Token or Craig wanted to kill Clyde. There was even a point where Tweek wanted to kill Clyde and was actually close in doing it. That wasn't important, right now, the boys were finally in Denver and heading to the new Tucker house.

"Is that it over there?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Tweek said as he held up the photo of the new house that Tricia sent him earlier.

"It looks nice," Clyde said.

"Yeah...and a lot bigger than their old home," Token said.

"Yeah..." Craig said as he stares at the house.

"...Craig, you alright?"

"...No..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...maybe this was a bad idea...who knows, they could all be moving on right now and me showing up would disrupt them."

"Craig...even if your family moved on...I'm sure they would still love to see you one last time."

"...."

"Besides, we drove all the way here without any breaks!"

"Clyde, it was only an hour and thirty nine minute drive."

"The longest hour I've even been."

"For fuck sake..." Token sighed.

"Enough talking, let's get this over with."

The four got out of Token's car and headed towards the house. Tweek rings the doorbell and waits for someone to enter.

The one to open the door was Mrs. Tucker.

"Tweek? What a surprised," Mrs. Tweek smiles while drying a plate.

"Hey Mrs. Tucker," Tweek greeted.

"It's so good to see you, oh and it's so nice to see you too Clyde, Token."

"Hey Mrs. Tucker," the two greeted.

"Well it's a nice surprised to see you three here...but what are you doing here, especially on a school night?"

"Well...you see...um...oh gosh...this is going to sound so wrong...Craig..."

Mrs. Tucker stops wiping the plate in her hand and stares at Tweek, "honey...Craig isn't here...and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't-"

"No...he was just calling me mom," Craig said as he stopped being invisible and appeared right in front of his mother.

Mrs. Tucker stares at her ghost son and then suddenly drops the plate, causing it to smash into pieces.

"C...Craig?" Mrs. Tucker said in a small voice, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah..."

"Honey, did you drop a plate again? You know how expensive plates are in this econo-" Mr. Tucker walked towards the front door, holding a ship in a bottle, when he looks up and sees his ghost son, he went silent. "...Craig?"

"Hey dad..."

Mr. Tucker stares at his ghost son for a bit before dropping the ship in the bottle. The bottle broke into a million pieces. The boat also broke during the fall.

"Jesus..." Tweek shrieked as he took a step back so he wouldn't accidentally step on a sharp shard.

"What's with all the smashing sounds going on here?" Tricia asked as she walks up. She stops and stares at her brother.

"Hey twerp," Craig greeted.

"...Hey...." Tricia says then drops her phone.

The four were ready to hear a smashing sound, but since the phone had a special case on it, it didn't break or smash into a million pieces.

"W-what's...huh?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"Um...Tweek can explain this...but all you need to know is...well...I'm back...as a ghost..." Craig said nervously.

"I see that...and I'm so happy to see you son...but...I think I'm going to faint now...so...

"Y-yeah...same here..."

The two parents suddenly had their eyes rolled back as they start to fall back and collapsed on the ground.

"Mom...dad?" Craig said as he hovers them.

"My brother is a ghost now..." Tricia said.

"Yes Tricia...and please don't faint," Tweek said.

"I ain't a pussy," Tricia sighs as she helps the boys carry her parents to the couch.

"Jesus, how much does you dad fucking weigh!?" Clyde whines.

"Well...my dad has been eating a bit more ever since Craig died and he moved here. Mom says it's just his way of coping," Tricia says.

"Huh..."

As they five managed to get Mr. and Mrs. Tucker on the couch, they all went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Tricia asked.

"Someone's being generous," Craig smirked.

"Fuck you fuck boy," Tricia says as she flips her ghost brother off.

"I ain't no fuck boy midget," Craig says as he flips her off.

The two stay like that until Tricia smiles. "I miss you."

Craig smiles, "I miss you too..." Tricia comes over and tries to hug her brother, but her arms ended up going through him. Craig smiles at her sadly. "Sorry...guess you can't give your big brother a hug..."

"...I can at least try..." Tricia then moves her arms and hovers a bit over Craig's body. It felt weird, since it felt like she was hugging air, but it was better than nothing. Craig chuckles and does the same thing.

"Aw..." Clyde says.

The two remembers that they were alone and pulls away immediately.

"What are you fuck boys looking at?" Tricia says as she flips the three boys off.

"W-why don't I help you get some snacks while we wait for Craig's parents to wake up, huh?"

"Good idea..."

* * *

"So this is the Hell's gate? The gate that leads to Hell and to earth?"

"The one and and only..."

"Huh...I was imagining giant skeleton guards or demons around here...but so far...I don't see anyone..."

"Trust me, this place is heavily guarded by demons, just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Huh...well...here I go," Kenny says as he took one step forward. Immediately, a giant spear almost hit Kenny in the face. "Holy fuck!" Kenny took a step back and tried to calm his beating heart.

"Foolish human! No human has ever passed us! Turn now before you suffer even more!" The demon who threw that spear said. Soon, all the demons came out of hiding and all the traps finally appeared.

"Huh...guess you weren't kidding about traps and guards..."

"Told you..."

"Well what are you going to Kenny? There's no way you can get pass all those demons and traps," Pip says.

"...Well I'm Kenny McCormick...I've died more times than necessary, most of which were caused by really stupid shit...and you know what....I ain't going to let all this bullshit get in my way from saving my town!"

"Okay...don't know why you have tell us that in that way...but do whatever..."

"Alright...here I go..." Kenny took one step and immediately, his body burst into flames.

"Oh...shit...I should have warned him about the fire wall in the beginning...."

"You think?"

* * *

After awhile, Craig's parents finally wakes up and after telling them what happened, it took a lot of effort for Tweek to make sure the two adults don't faint again. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker were hesitant at first, but when Mrs. Tucker sees her son's face, she burst into tears and tries to hug her son.

"Sorry mom, but hugging isn't much of an option anymore..."

"I don't fucking care! I'll keep hugging you!" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed.

"...." Craig gently puts a hand on his mother's back and closed his eyes. He swore he felt a bit of his mother's warmth.

After awhile, Craig started talking to his parents in private while the boys stayed in the living room with Tricia.

"...You think everything is alright up there?"

"Yeah, don't worry..."

"...."

"...Why did you bring Craig here anyways?" Tricia asked.

"...He said he wanted to see you guys one last time before he leaves for good," Tweek says.

"Oh...."

"You alright Tricia?"

"...It's just...it's weird seeing Craig as a ghost...you know...if anything...if he did come back, I thought he'd be a gross zombie or something."

"I-I don't think him being a zombie would have been a good idea, especially since he would try to eat our brains!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Huh...good point," Tricia said.

"..."

"...Have you told him yet?"

"T-told him what?"

"Told him that you have a huge boner for him," Tricia said.

"W-why would I tell him that!?"

"It's so obvious you like my brother as more than friends, so either you tell him before he leaves, or bottle it up inside until you can't handle it anymore."

"Oh god..."

"...You really should tell him..."

"W-well what if...what if he doesn't feel the same way..."

"Well...one he's stupid if he doesn't feel anything for you like you do for him. Two...at least he'll know and can die knowing someone loves him. Three...you'll finally not have any regrets."

"...."

"You really should tell him...or else I'll tell him myself cause I'm getting tired of your hesitant bullshit..."

"Same here..." Token sighed.

"I'll go up there and tell him right now!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Alright! I'll...I'll tell him...but just not now...I want to tell him when the moment is right okay..."

"....Suit yourself, but if you chicken out, then you're even more of a fuck boy than my brother."

"Jesus..."

* * *

"So how many was that?"

"I'd lost count after he got killed by that spike wall for the twelfth time..."

"You two aren't helping and why is this hard!?" Kenny exclaimed as he comes back to the starting point and all his injuries were healed.

"I told you, no human has ever made it..."

"Oh dear...maybe you should just give up Kenny...maybe you'll head back like you normally do..."

"I can't wait that long! I need to get back no matter what! I'm not letting everyone I know and love die!" Kenny exclaimed as he runs towards the gate once more.

"Oh look, that kid is back..." The demon said.

"Damn...doesn't that kid take a break?"

"I'm starting to feel sorry for him."

"Yeah...wanna go easy on him this time?"

"Might as well, this is getting sad."

"No matter what..." Kenny jumps over the fire wall. "I'll fucking get back..." Kenny avoids the spears and darts. "I'll fucking save my friends..." Kenny dodges the mutated dogs and cats. "I'll fucking save my town..." Kenny jumps over the hidden pit. "And I'll make sure no one dies!" Kenny dodges the giant spider web.

"You made it!" Pip cheers.

"I...I did it!" Kenny smiles as he looks at the gate in front of him.

"Um...wait...I know for a fact that there's one more trap here..." Damien said.

"Eh?"

"...Oh shit..." Damien said. "McCormick! Run!"

"Huh?" Kenny looks back, questioning Damien, but suddenly, the ground started shaking and a huge boulder appeared. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Oh goodness gracious! Kenny, run like that Indiana Jones fellow!"

"God fucking damn it!" Kenny exclaimed as he starts running. Kenny kept running, passing the giant spider, which now was after him, the mutants, which are also following him, the demons, and everything else.

"Wait, don't bring them all here!" Damien exclaimed.

"Shut up and just run!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Shit!" Damien grabs Pip's hand and all three of them started running.

Pip suddenly trips and falls to the ground. "Oh bugger..."

"My prince!"

"Pip!"

"Oh shit...I thought I was done with this bull crap once I was out of South Park..." Pip said as the boulder got closer and closer.

"I won't let you hurt my prince!" Damien shouted as turns into a giant demonic creature and smashes the boulder, squishes the spider and mutants, and kicks the demons out of there.

"You saved me," Pip said as he smiles at Damien.

"Of course, I would never let my prince get hurt..."

"That's great and all, but now what? I can't go through all of that again, especially knowing the boulder is in the fucking way!"

"What's going on around here?" Satan suddenly appears, looking annoyed by all the noise.

"Dad," Damien said as he turns back to normal.

"Damien, what are you and your friends doing?"

"We're helping Kenneth here get back to earth is all," Damien said.

"Seriously? I thought I told you going to the gate is practically impossible."

"Wait...you knew the gate was impossible to get to!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"...Yes."

"Why did you tell me!?"

"...It was funny seeing you get stabbed and squished for something that was impossible."

"You fucking dick..."

"Boys boys...look...why don't I just turn off the defense switch here and you can go through," Satan said.

"Seriously? Easy as that!?"

"Might as well," Satan takes out a remote control and presses a button. The traps and demons suddenly disappear and Kenny couldn't believe how easy that was.

"You also fucking knew there was a way to turn this shit off didn't you?"

"I said I was going to help you, but I never said I was going to be that helpful."

"Seriously Pip, what do you see in this dick?"

"He can be sweet at times."

"Whatever..." Kenny sighs and starts walking to the gate.

"Good luck on saving your redneck town," Pip said.

"Thanks," Kenny said. He opens the gate and passes through.

Kenny was reborn after that.

* * *

Craig was sitting in his parents' room. He was sitting between his mom and dad.

"...Nice house..."

"Thanks...that life insurance on you really helped us..."

"Huh...."

"..."

"You um...want to say anything to me before I leave?"

"...What's the point...I've already said what I needed to say when I saw you on your death bed at the hospital..."

"Hm..."

"...D-do you have something you want to tell us?"

"Of course..."

"Well son...go on and tell us..."

"Alright...um...I just want to say....thank you...for being my parents...I know I haven't been the greatest son...and I know you two haven't been the greatest parents..."

"Hey, don't be a prick," Mrs. Tucker warned.

"Sorry...but still...thank you...and I want to say...I..." Craig started mumbling his last words.

"Come on Craig, don't be a fucking prick, especially since this will be the last time we'll see each other."

"...I love you guys...and I'll miss you."

"...Oh Craig...we love you too," Craig's mom hugs both him and his father, she started crying.

"Hey...you know...you should start having a another kid...I know you two have been thinking about having one to fill the void..."

"What? How did you..."

"I saw that one room at the end of the hall while you weren't looking...it seems...empty...so...I don't know...have another kid or something...I'm sure Tricia would be trilled being the oldest of someone if she gets a baby brother or sister..."

Mrs. Tucker chuckles, "we'll see what happens."

"By the way...you gonna tell that Tweak boy how you feel about him?"

"...What's the point? I'm dead..."

"Now listen here son, love is strange at times, hell...I wasn't sure how I felt when I realized you were gay when you first came out..."

"Uh huh..."

"But listen here son...I came to learn that love forms in many strange ways, so if you love Tweek, then you should go for it...tell him how you feel...otherwise, you'd become a sad, moping ghost for the rest of eternity."

"..."

"You really should tell him how you feel Craig...I don't want you to be die again with regret."

"...I'll think about it..."

"That's my boy..."

The family hugged each other once more before leaving the room and heading to the living room.

"Tweek..." Mrs. Tucker said.

"Y-yes?"

"...Thank you...I...I needed this. Take good care of him for us..."

"I-I will," Tweek smiled.

"Goodbye Craig," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Bye mom...bye dad...by Trish..."

"Hey...if you do come back to life for whatever reason...give us a heads up next time...okay," Tricia said.

"Will do," Craig smirked.

The boys waved goodbye to the Tuckers before leaving and getting back on the road.

"...You alright Craig?" Tweek asked.

"....Yeah..." Craig said as he started wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"Are you actually crying?" Token grinned.

"I'm not...shut up..."

"Ha! Now who's the crybaby," Clyde grinned.

"...Can we please leave Clyde behind? I'm pretty sure he'll start up the whole, 'are we there yet' shit again."

"...Thinking about it..."

"Don't do that!"

Tweek smiled. At least one thing on Craig's list has been checked. Time to do the rest.

* * *

"Big brother, you're alive again," Karen smiled as she sees her brother walking out of his room.

"Hey Karen..." Kenny said as he started panting.

"Why are you out of breath all of a sudden?"

"I just went through Hell Karen and almost died for it..." Kenny said.

"When do you never?"

"...Good point...I'm going to see my friends for a bit, I'll be back."

"Okay big brother..."

Kenny pats his sisters head and rushes out of the door.

The first house Kenny visits was Kyle. Kenny knocks on the door, says hi to Mrs. Broflovski, and heads towards Kyle's room.

"Kenny? You're back!" Kyle smiled as he rushes towards his friend and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah I'm back, listen, where's Tweek?"

"Tweek? He went to Denver with Clyde, Token, and Craig."

"Wait...you know about Craig?"

"Yeah, Tweek told us awhile ago. Hey...what's this all about, you seem...panicky..."

"That doesn't matter, we need to tell find Craig before something bad happens."

"Something bad happens...Kenny..what are you talking about?"

"Kyle...you're not going to like this...but I'm pretty sure Craig is going to kill all of us pretty soon," Kenny said.

"...Shit..."


	7. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it, the finale.

The boys finally made it back to South Park, even with Clyde's consistent whining. Craig and Tweek managed to get back to Tweek's house after Token dropped them off.

"See you at school tomorrow," Token said.

"Bye guys!" Clyde grinned.

"Bye," Craig and Tweek said.

The two headed inside after Clyde and Token drove off. Once they were inside, Tweek noticed that the house was still dark.

"Guess mom and dad are working late today..." Tweek sighed as he takes off his jacket and headed upstairs. Once the two were in Tweek's room, Tweek laid on his bed, while Craig hovered next to him. "I'm glad your family got to see you one last time Craig."

"Yeah...me too," Craig sighed.

"...What wrong?"

"I don't know...I feel...really tired," Craig said.

"...Well...wanna get some sleep then?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I'm a ghost. Ghosts don't sleep," Craig said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try," Tweek said.

"...."

Tweek climbs into his bed, not caring to change his clothes. Craig lays, or floats, on top of the bed, facing Tweek.

"See, maybe you'll feel better in the morning," Tweek smiled.

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid," Tweek said.

"Well you're even more stupid."

"Am not," Tweek giggled.

"Are too," Craig grinned.

The two chuckled and continued to insult each other like they use to. They continued on like this until Tweek slowly started going to sleep. When it became silent, Craig looks at Tweek and smiled when he saw the sleeping boy in front of him.

"Glad you're finally getting sleep..." Craig sighed as he lifts his hand and tried to pet Tweek's hair. Craig sighed when his hand simply phased through Tweek's hair. "...." Craig sat up and stared at his hands. He noticed how paler they were getting. The ringing in Craig's head was also back, louder and annoying than before. "Shit...." Craig gritted his teeth and he started hovering over Tweek's bed in circles.

Craig continued doing this in hopes of calming himself down, but no matter what, he could still hear the ringing in his ears. Finally, Craig decided to go outside and try to calm his head.

"Maybe if I just fly around a bit, this fucking ringing will stop..." Craig starts flying around town, but knew this was a mistake when he sees all the adults acting stupid again. "God fucking damn it..."

Craig turned invisible as he flies past all the adults that were either horny, slutty, stoned, or completely drunk.

"Hey baby, want me to give you a quickie?"

"Uh...c-could you give me a long one instead?"

"Fuckers..." Craig sighed as he continued flying faster and away from the crowd of stupidity. However, before Craig could get any farther from them, a man and a woman suddenly came out of the bar and started making out.

Craig stares at them for a second before hovering over them and getting past them. However, the smell of smoke was bothering him, so Craig went back to ground level and tried going through.

"God fucking damn it!" No matter how far Craig tried to go, someone or something was always blocking his way. Craig could easily phase through all of it, but he didn't want to be near something so gross to him.

The ringing in Craig's head continued, the loud music from clubs and bars were making it worse. People groping at each other, laughing like there's no tomorrow, getting high and drunk off their asses, and people doing too many indecent shit was getting too much for Craig.

"Augh...stop...shut the fuck up..." Craig groaned as he tried to cover his ears, but he could still hear it all. "Shut up..." The ringing continued and continued, getting louder and louder. "I said shut up!" Craig snapped.

Suddenly, a mailbox was ripped from the ground and flung towards a random direction, almost hitting someone. A lamp post was also taken out of the ground and flew through building's window. Cars started floating and then crash to the ground.

Everyone started screaming and running to different directions to avoid the floating objects and debris that were flying everywhere. Craig didn't care, he kept his eyes closed and had his hands over his ears. He still hears the ringing.

Craig finally opened his eyes when he hears screaming. Craig turns around and was mortified when he saw a mailbox crushing a woman's skull.

"Oh my god! She's dead!"

"Shit...shit..." Craig started to panic, he quickly got out of town and headed towards the cemetery.

Once Craig reached the cemetery, he sits on the ground and tried to calm himself down.

"What the fuck did I do? I fucking killed her! What the fuck did I fucking do!?" Craig panicked. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he could explain this to Tweek. What was he suppose to do? What was he going to do? "Fuck...my head..." Craig groaned as the ringing intensifies. Craig suddenly turns his head and saw a familiar looking gravestone. "...."

Craig stood up and floated towards the gravestone. His gravestone.

"...Fuck..." Craig said as he continue to looks at his gravestone, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Kenny, I'm glad you're back and all...but why'd you call us at this hour?" Stan asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well sorry for ruining your beauty sleep," Kenny said sarcastically.

"Stan, like we said, this could be the end of South Park as we know it!"

"I get it...but couldn't the end of South Park wait till morning?" Stan asked as he let out a yawn.

"Well think of all the animals that will die if we don't save South Park!"

"Not the animals!" Stan exclaimed.

"Nice going with that," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Kenny smirked.

"So...why exactly are we heading to Cartman's house? I'm pretty sure we could do this without his fucking help," Kyle said.

"We need all the help we can get...besides, if all else fails, at least we have someone to act as bait," Kenny said.

The three friends started to laugh and finally reached Cartman's house.

"...Kenny...are you sure Craig would...actually destroy our town?"

"I don't make the ghost rules here Kyle...all I know is...ghosts are nothing but dead people with emotional baggage, and if that emotional baggage ever bursts open, we're getting nothing but an emotionally unstable ghost."

"Huh..."

Kenny rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer the door.

* * *

The next morning, Craig and Tweek were at school together. Tweek was surprised to see that Craig was gone when he woke up that morning, and then Craig coming back to the house through the window.

When Tweek asked where he went, Craig stayed silent and just told Tweek to hurry up before they were late for school.

So here they were. It'll be an hour before class starts, so Tweek took out the list he wrote for what Craig wanted to do while he was still around.

"Let's see...we already visited your parents and you told them how you felt about them." Tweek said.

"Uh huh..."

"You apologized to Clyde for destroying his firetruck since kindergarten."

"Yep..."

"You gave back that twenty you owe Token when you ran out of money to buy your coffee..."

"Thanks again, you can take whatever is in my wallet after I'm gone."

"For the last time Craig, I don't mind...besides, I'm pretty sure your parents kept whatever was in your wallet...or maybe Tricia kept it."

"Right..."

"Um...we told Wendy that her speech for gay pride week was actually pretty inspiring and that you were too embarrassed and prideful to actually say it to her, even when she asked you how you felt about it..."

"You know me...I ain't the expressing my emotions type..."

"Right...um...well the last couple of items on our list here is...well...you said you wanted to tell Red that you were sorry for being mean to her since elementary school...and...oh wow...you actually wanted to be friends with Stan's group...."

"...Let's go with Red first..."

"Good idea...."

The two headed towards Red's locker, but suddenly, Craig stopped and had his hand over his head.

"Craig? You alright?"

"Ugh...fine...just...let's just go..."

"Alright..."

The two continued to head towards Red's locker until they saw her. Craig turned invisible and Tweek headed towards her.

"Hey Red," Tweek greeted.

"Hey Tweek, what's up?" Red asked.

"Um...well uh..I was wondering...how did you feel about Craig?"

"Aside from the fact that he's a fucking asshole?"

"Y-yes?"

"...I mean...he was always mean to me when we were kids...but then he also did some nice stuff for me...hell...he even introduced me to Kevin in first grade."

"He did?"

"Yeah...I mean...I never thought I'd date Kevin...but I did...and I guess I wanted to thank Craig for introducing us..."

"...You alright?"

"I don't know...I just...I miss that asshole..."

"...W-well you know...Craig actually wanted to say sorry to you for being mean you when you guys were kids..."

"Huh...that's nice of him...though I wish I could actually hear him say sorry to me..."

"...I-I think he could...right Craig?" Tweek said as he looks to his side. However, Craig didn't reappear like they had planned. Tweek was looked from his side to Red, who was staring at him.

"Um...what?"

"U-um...I said...you could tell her how sorry you are right now...right Craig?" Tweek said a bit louder.

"Tweek...that isn't funny..." Red said as she glares at him and crosses her arms.

"No no no, Craig is here...I think...um...Craig? Craig! Come on out now...and stop making me look crazy," Tweek laughs a bit before starting to really panic. "C-Craig?"

"I said that's not funny Tweek!" Red glared as she shoves Tweek away.

"No I'm serious! Craig is here!"

"Craig isn't here! He's fucking dead Tweek!" Red exclaims.

"I'm telling you, he's here! Craig, stop being a dick and show yourself!"

"You fucking asshole!" Red cried out as she raised her backpack and was about to hit Tweek with it, but the bag suddenly stopped in Red's hand and Red finds herself being lifted up. "What the fuck?"

"Craig? Craig! Put her down!"

"Tweek! This isn't funny! Get me down!" Red exclaimed as she continues to go up higher and higher.

"Craig! Stop!" Tweek exclaims.

Suddenly, Craig appears, but he was red and his eyes were completely white. Tweek paled when he saw Craig. He looked completely pissed.

"Craig?"

"Tweek!" Kenny exclaims as he runs towards him.

"Kenny!" Tweek exclaims when he looks back. "You're back!"

"Yeah yeah yeah...oh shit!" Kenny exclaims when he looks at Craig, who now had Red near the ceiling.

"Kenny, what's happening!?" Kyle exclaims as he caught up to him.

"Shit dude..." Stan says as he stares at Craig.

"I'm pretty sure we're too late..." Kenny said as he stares at Craig's angry face.

"You guys...wait the fuck up!" Cartman exclaims as he caught up to them.

"W-what do we do!?" Kyle asked.

Craig finally let's go of Red, and Tweek managed to catch her before she hits the ground.

"...Run!" Kenny shouts. Everyone in the school started running outside as Craig grew bigger and bigger.

"What? But I just ran all the way here...fuck you guys!" Cartman shouted as he started running again.

Once everyone was outside, Tweek looked back and was shocked to see Craig lifting the entire school building in the air.

"Craig, stop!" Tweek exclaimed.

"God fucking damn it!" Craig shouted as he drops the building.

"Shit...he's really pissed," Kenny said.

"You think!?" Kyle shouted.

"What are we going to do!?"

"We got to calm Craig down before he destroys the town."

"How!?"

"Um...uh...Tweek, what usually calms Craig down!?"

"Guinea pigs!" Tweek said.

"Alright then, let's head towards the pet shop!" Kenny said. Everyone started running towards the pet shop.

"Again with this running? God fucking damn it!"

Once everyone reached the pet shop, they quickly got all the guinea pigs they could get.

"Um excuse me kids, but I can't let you take all those guinea pigs without paying for them."

"We'll give them back, we just need them to calm down an angry ghost!" Kenny said.

"That's what they all say."

"What?"

Craig suddenly appears in town and has ripped off the rooftops of every building before flinging them around.

"...Now can we borrow these guinea pigs?"

"Ugh...fine, but you better give them back."

"Whatever!"

Everyone runs outside and tries to get Craig's attention.

"Craig! Craig look! Guinea pigs!" Tweek exclaims.

Craig looks at them, and for a split second, it looked like he was calming down, but he suddenly clutches his head and became angry again.

"Shit, it's not working!" Kenny exclaims. He drops the guinea pigs and they all started running away.

"I said I wanted them back you asshole!"

"Fuck you!" Kenny exclaims.

"What are we going to do now?" Stan said as he carefully lets go of his guinea pigs.

"...Tweek, you're his best friend, you need to calm him down."

"M-me? What can I do?" Tweek exclaims.

"I don't know, you knew him the best. So get out there and calm Craig down!"

"....A-alright...I-I'll try..." Tweek steps forward and stares in horror as Craig continues to fling mailboxes, trashcans, cars, and debris in random directions. "...C-Craig! Stop!"

"Shut up!" Craig shouted, his voice was loud and booming. Tweek had to cover his ears.

"Craig...please stop...this isn't you...what happened to the Craig that never allows his emotions to get out of control?"

"Well I use to be fucking alive before my life was fucking taken away from me!" Craig shouted and he throws a car.

"...Craig...I know...I know it wasn't fair...hell...I...I tried everything I could to prevent you from going away...but I failed you...and I barely spent any time with you while you were lying on your bed..."

"...." Craig suddenly red coloring was starting to fade, and his throwing has slowed down.

"I know it wasn't fair Craig...no one wanted you to die...especially me...I never wanted you to die because...because..."

"Tweek, hurry it up!" Kenny shouts when he finds that he and everyone else were now floating.

"...I love you Craig!" Tweek shouts.

"...."

"I love you...I fucking love you...and...I wanted to tell you when you were still alive...and I tried to tell you...but I was too scared, I was too afraid of getting rejected...I was afraid it would destroy our friendship..."

"...." Craig starts floating down and all the objects he was lifting up were gently falling back to the ground.

"I...it wasn't fair...it wasn't fucking fair that you died Craig...you didn't even deserve to die like that...it wasn't fucking fair...I never...I never even got to say goodbye to you..I was so scared of losing you..." Tweek said as he burst into tears. "I didn't want you to go Craig...I didn't...I didn't..."

"Tweek..." Tweek sniffled as he looks up and stares into Craig's eyes. They seemed so alive at that moment. "...I love you too..." Craig said.

"...." Tweek started to cry. Tweek pulled off Craig's hat from his head and clutched it tightly in his hands. "I love you Craig...I love you...." Tweek exclaims.

"...It's time to say goodbye Craig," Kenny said.

"....Okay..." Craig sighs as he gently pats Tweek's head.

Kenny starts reciting the spell that Damien told him and the ground starts opening up. Tweek stares at the open hole and saw fire coming out of it. It was the doorway to Hell. Tweek sniffles and stares at Craig.

"...Goodbye Craig..."

"Goodbye Tweek, and thank you," Craig said. Craig starts floating towards the hole and finally disappeared as he reenters Hell. The hole closes and everything was back to normal.

Tweek continues to cry as he stares at where Craig was. Kenny comes up and rubs Tweek's back.

"...Seriously, we came all the way here for that? That's so lame!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass!"

* * *

It has been four months since Craig went back to Hell, and everything in South Park was finally back to normal. Well...as normal as South Park can get.

"Tweek, could you please serve the customer sitting on table seven?"

"Yes mom," Tweek said as he grabs the drinks and headed towards table seven. He was surprised, but happy to see Kenny there. "Hey Kenny."

"Hey Tweekers...how you holding up?"

"It's already been four months Kenny...I've finally moved on..." Tweek said as he hands Kenny his drink.

"Yeah well...I remember the first time Craig died, you straight up became a rebel," Kenny smirked.

"Don't remind me," Tweek laughs.

"...Hey...you're not wearing the hat," Kenny noticed.

"Oh well...I didn't want to get it dirty, so I decided to leave it at home."

"Alright, but you know you're going to make Craig sad," Kenny jokes.

"Shut up," Tweek sighs.

"Hey...you wanna hang out with me and guys today? Cartman got a new video game."

"No thanks, I'd rather stay away from Cartman's house if you don't mind," Tweek said.

"Good idea," Kenny laughs, "well...I'll see you around."

"W-wait, what about your coffee?"

"You keep it, black coffee is your favorite isn't it?" Kenny said before he leaves the coffee shop.

"...." Tweek stares at the cup full of black coffee and smiled. He takes the cup and takes a sip from it.

"Tweek, no drinking coffee until we serve all the customers," Tweek's mom said.

"S-sorry!" Tweek said and continues working.

* * *

Once Tweek reached home, he changed his clothes and laid on his bed. Tweek let out a sigh and stares at the ceiling for a bit. He then turns his head and looks at Craig's hat that was placed on his bed post.

"...." Tweek takes the hat and stares at it. Tweek smiles before he gives the hat a brief kiss. "I miss you Craig..." Tweek said.

"I miss you too," a familiar voice suddenly said.

"Gah!" Tweek shouts as he falls from his bed and stares at his window. Sitting at his window sill was none other than Craig. "Craig...w-what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and visit you," Craig said as he enters Tweek's room.

"B-but how...you're suppose to be in Hell...wait..you're not a ghost again are you? O-or are you a fucking zombie? I'll have you know I have a baseball bat under my bed!"

"Don't worry, I'm not a ghost," Craig said as he walks closer to Tweek and helping him out. Craig offered his hand and Tweek stares at it. Tweek takes it and was surprised to feel human skin.

"...What are you?"

"I guess...human? Or maybe...angel? Demon? Who knows how this shit works..."

"Jesus...wait...how'd you get here anyways?"

"Well after I learned that Satan has a remote control to turn off the traps to the Hell's gate...I may have taken it while he wasn't looking."

"Oh god, you're going to get in so much trouble!" Tweek exclaimed.

"No I won't, not if I'm friend with Satan's son," Craig smirked.

"Jesus..."

"Come on, aren't you happy that I'm back?"

"Yeah...but you're going to leave again..."

"I know...but...that won't stop me from visiting you often," Craig smiled.

"...You'd really do that for me?"

"Course, after all...I love you don't I?" Craig said.

Tweek blushes and leans in to hug Craig. "Yeah, and I love you..."

Craig smiles and grabs his hat. He puts it on Tweek's head. "I swear, my hat looks better on you."

Tweek giggles and leans in to kiss Craig on the lips.

"...Wanna bust into the school and draw some graffiti like old times?" Craig smirked.

"Craig, we'll get into so much trouble for that!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek suddenly starts smiling, "I'd love to."

Craig and Tweek smiled and laugh as they headed out.

Even when you say goodbye, you're never really far apart from the ones you love.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter felt fast and weird, I'm currently sick and I just want this out of the way already. Like seriously, I hate spring fever....
> 
> But thank you all for enjoying the story and I will be updating Little Monsters very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that has to be the longest chapter I have ever done ever! I think I broke my own personal record here!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like that and look forward to seeing more chapters!
> 
> Also, follow me on [my tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk or whatevs!


End file.
